El amor se equivocó
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Sería una mala jugada del destino, sería un mal sueño, sea lo que sea Luka debe lidiar con la realidad de su "persona destinada" mientras una sigilosa pelea entre ángeles y un demonio se desata en su academia, y todo porque el ángel del amor se equivocó... ¿O no? (porque luego no caben: romance, humor, drama, supernatural, etc. etc.)
1. Chapter 1

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen u.u solo el fic u.u

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 1: La última oportunidad

Luka Megurine, una mujer de mirada ardiente y dominante, de un sedoso y largo cabello rosa pálido, poseedora de una figura escultural y una voz seductora, a sus veintiún años de edad, siendo modelo de medio tiempo y con un carisma arrollador es la estudiante más codiciada en el campus universitario de la academia Crypton. Y no solo por los estudiantes, también por los profesores. Tener una aventura de una noche con ella ya es considerado un logro, pero para tener al menos la oportunidad de soñar con ese logro, deben ser lo suficientemente interesantes para que ella los note y eso no es cosa fácil. Ella es muy exigente y de maneras extrañas, algo que la vuelve un poco más atractiva de lo que ya es.

Por donde sea que vaya, las miradas de asombro y envidia la seguirán.

Esta vez, como muchas otras, está en el café del parque de siempre, cerca de su universidad. Le gusta pasar sus horas libres ahí leyendo algo de la escuela o haciendo planes para el trabajo. Y como muchas otras veces, mira de reojo alrededor suyo, el panorama de siempre es el de siempre, el de siempre.

Es verdad que para todos ella es como una especie de trofeo. Es consciente del motivo por el que muchos hombres se acerquen a ella solo para tontear un rato. No es que alguien la vaya a tomar en serio. Tal vez es solo que está rodeada de idiotas, tal vez. Tal vez es que nadie se toma las relaciones con la seriedad que ella desea. Porque no es que ella sea del tipo jugador, realmente lo intenta con cada uno y con cada uno ha sentido la decepción, ser un trofeo o ser algo que presumir. No es que se vayan a fijar en lo que ella realmente desea, tal vez al principio, pero una vez consiguen lo que desean… Ella… ya conoce la rutina y está harta.

Desde pequeña, Luka Megurine soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul y de grande su príncipe azul resultó ser un cretino. Cuántos príncipes ha conocido… y ninguno fue real.

Todo eso la llevó a ser exigente incluso con los que sabía no serían en serio. Y se hartó. Llegó a su límite y no piensa tolerarlo más. No quiere creer tontamente que el próximo será el indicado…

Luka Megurine sigue siendo una soñadora a pesar de querer dejar de soñar.

Han pasado unos meses desde su último noviazgo fugaz, muchas personas lo han intentado pero esta vez no se dejará llevar. Está por rendirse, en serio está harta.

Suspira pesadamente antes de dar otro sorbo a su capuchino. Mira fríamente al montón de jovencitos que salen de la escuela media y media-superior. Los mira romancear bobamente. ¡Jah! Ingenuos. Ella misma se recuerda en aquel tiempo, siendo una inocente ovejita… Y ahora… ni inocente ni ovejita…

Clava su mirada en el libro del que tiene que sacar un resumen, pero las risas de las jovencitas y las voces desafinadas de los jovencitos le molestan. En serio le molestan.

Este día hay mucho ruido y una de las cosas que más le molestan a la pelirrosa es el ruido innecesario.

Recarga sus codos en la mesa dejando al lado el libro. Se quita los lentes y vuelve a suspirar antes de dejar caer su frente contra la mesa. Empieza a entonar una melodía intentando no escuchar el exterior.

Ya está. A sus veintiun años Luka Megurine, en medio de sus pensamientos emocionales, ha decidido que lo intentará una última vez, volverá a intentar creer que ahí en ese mundo hay alguien para ella. Eso o se volverá monja. -Jaja…- una risita se escapa y ella sigue recargando su frente contra la mesa. Sí, definitivamente, echará su último intento a la suerte y la primera persona que le hable será "sin duda" aquella persona destinada para ella.

¡Jah! -Como si eso pudiera ocurrir- murmura, pero, como buena romántica soñadora que es, está esperando que ese suceso ocurra, no quiere convertirse en monja (aunque obviamente esa parte era broma).

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- ¡¿Eeeeh?! Alguien le acaba de hablar, no puede ser que esté ocurriendo en serio… debe ser una broma, lo de "persona destinada" y eso de "la primera persona que le hable" el señor destino jamás ha jugado a su favor y esta vez tampoco, pero es lo más cercano que ha jugado para ella, y de todo el montón de gente… ¡De todo el maldito montón de gente!

-Um… Disculpa.

Luka levanta levemente la cara, sus ojos poco a poco empiezan a visualizar a la persona frente a ella. Misma que en este momento acaba de posar su delgada y suave mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Un uniforme de tonos blancos y negros, el escudo de la escuela en el lado de su chaleco, mechones de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, un par de inocentes y enérgicos ojos azules, una diadema blanca con un gran moño adornando su cabeza.

De todo el maldito montón de gente… -¿Huh?- frente a Luka está una niña con el uniforme de la escuela media de la academia Crypton.

-¡Ah! Estás bien- la niña le sonríe.

Luka no está soñando, aunque parece todo lo contrario, porque justo en ese momento esa niña frente a ella es tan deslumbrante que Luka lleva una de sus manos al pecho como si hubiera sentido una punzada en el corazón.

…

-¡¿Qué hiciste queeeeeee?!- "razón" grita cayéndose de su asiento enredando su largo cabello morado en las llantas del mismo. Frente a él una joven de largo cabello casi blanco, casi cenizo y mechones rosa, y ojos de un azul casi celestial encoje los hombros temerosa.

-Es que… es que… señor creo que ellas dos pueden fun…

-Nada de que pueden funcionar, escucha te di una indicación, la chica de cabello rosa debía enamorarse del mesero que siempre la atiende, esa era la ruta más lógica- el pelimorado se soba la cabeza ya en su asiento otra vez – en serio, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- ese mismo día en el cielo "amor" está siendo supervisada otra vez.

-Jajajajajajajaja, en serio, tienes las ideas más tontas, onee-sama- y "locura" se divierte de lo grande viendo a su amada "amor" siendo reprendida, la pequeña de ojos color miel y largo cabello cenizo con puntas de colores abraza su conejito riendo divertida.

Mientras tanto en la escuela media-superior de la academia Crypton…

Una estudiante de largo cabello verdoso en dos coletas camina al lado de una alumna de cabello morado claro no tan largo amarrado en dos coletas bajas.

La pelimorada bosteza – no entiendo cómo puedes soportar esto.

-Estamos en periodo de exámenes es cuando menos hay que preocuparnos – apunta la peliacua.

-Sí, sí, como digas… En serio, cambiar tu estatus de aquello – la pelimorada señaló el cielo – a esto – ahora señaló a los jóvenes estudiantes que caminaban de un lado a otro apresurados y preocupados – eres el ángel más estúpido que he conocido.

-Jajaja, puedo decir que "lo mismo digo" – la peliacua cubrió su risita – cambiar tu estatus de aquello -señaló el suelo – a esto – extendió los brazos refiriéndose al todo.

-Ok, ok, somos un par de idiotas.

Ambas siguieron caminando a la salida del campus.

-Por cierto Miku, ¿qué clase de narración de tercera fue esa que hiciste con la pelirrosa de hace rato?

-Ah, ¿estaba aburrida?

-Ajá… pensé que harías algo al respecto, esos ángeles de ahora están locos.

-Jajaja, Yukari-chan solo escúchate.

La pelimorada se sonrojó. La imagen de cierto ángel del amor llegó a su cabeza.

Siguieron caminando y desaparecieron sin ser notadas.

Continuará…

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

¿No es bonito tener el primer capítulo y el capítulo final bien planeado, pero todo el intermedio es un misterio hasta para el autor mismo?

Pues aquí vamos de nuevo.

OwO/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	2. Chapter 2

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 2: Flechazo

Suena la campana de salida para la escuela media. La pequeña rubia sale con sus amigas y pasan por el parque, como siempre. En el parque busca rápidamente a la pelirrosa en el asiento de siempre y ahí la encuentra. En su cara se forma una sonrisa, pero no una de esas felices de ver a un amigo, no, esta sonrisa es de esas felices de ver a su víctima. La jovencita se despide de sus amigas y cautelosa se escabulle entre los arbustos detrás de aquella mesa.

Luka por su parte está muy relajada traduciendo un artículo.

Detrás de Rin se puede ver a uno de esos seres… lo llaman "optimismo" y también "alegría".

-Hola, Miku-chan- aquel ser, un hombre de cabello castaño con mechones blancos y marcas en la frente saluda a la distancia.

-Ah, BigAl hola – Miku le sonríe tranquila.

Rin asusta a Luka, esta da un saltito en su asiento.

-¡Rin! – Luka se quita los lentes después de calmarse un poco – ya te había dicho que no me des esos sustos – pone su mano en el pecho y exhala relajándose otra vez.

-Jajajaja, pero es divertido ver tus reacciones, Luka-nee- la menor se sienta en la silla sobrante de esa mesa, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – además se nota que estás aburridísima – agarra las hojas y echa un vistazo – ugh… está en inglés. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Jaja, sí, el inglés se me da muy bien- Luka infla el pecho y se sonríe altiva. Recordó alguna vez escuchar a Rin quejarse de esa materia en su escuela.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Podrías haberme ayudado con mi tarea – Rin ya empieza a hacer planes para la próxima vez que necesite ayuda con esa materia.

-Um… ¿Porque no lo preguntaste? – Luka da unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Rin. Con el tiempo que llevan conviviendo sabe que a la chica de catorce años no le agrada ser tratada como una niña pequeña y esa acción definitivamente es como tratar a un niño pequeño.

-¡Ey!- Rin en seguida empuja aquella mano. Esa simple acción le hace mostrar su lado infantil, aunque ella misma no lo note.

-Jajajaja – Luka cubre su risa con la mano. Estar con esa "niña", desde aquel día, le provoca esa sensación de felicidad y calma. Ya se ha acostumbrado a ese extraño "no sé qué" que rodea a la menor siempre que la ve. Ahora solo falta aprender a manejar esas ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella, sabe que lo que está sintiendo no es exactamente lo que pidió. "¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió dejarlo a la suerte o al destino o al graciosito que haya hecho eso?" De solo recordarlo quiere olvidarlo, pero no puede. Y ahí está otra vez, se sonroja.

…

Y hablando de graciosito, el ángel del amor sigue en su, al parecer, misión imposible de arreglar lo que hizo con esa joven pelirrosa. Ya no nos preocuparemos por saber cuántos intentos ya hizo esta semana. Eso es lo de menos, en serio. En este momento el mayor problema es que un demonio que jamás en su vida había visto le está haciendo "imposible" esta "misión".

Ia aletea intentando evitar que Yukari se vaya, Yukari le vuelve a arrojar agua. Ambas están en forma de pequeñas aves en una fuente -¡E-escúchame! ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer, por favor!

-¡Bueno, no es mi problema!- Yukari intenta alejarse de la chica -¡Ya te dije, desde que me empezaste a hablar no he tenido más que problemas con los tuyos y para empezar… ¿Quién le hace caso a una desconocida?

En un flashback improvisado podemos ver a Yukari platicando con una ingenua Ia, Yukari la convenció de que el amor no tiene límites e Ia, que es un ángel al que hay que mantener vigilado porque siempre quiere seguir su instinto, se dejó llevar.

Aquel día Ia debía flechar al mesero y la pelirrosa, eso decía su lista de trabajo. Pero después de platicar con aquella desconocida que después supo se llamaba Yukari, Ia decidió seguir su instinto y ayudar a la pelirrosa con su deseo.

¡Jah!, ¿ven? No fue el destino ni la suerte, fue el amor mismo que le hizo caso. Y para que quede claro, la chica rubia no fue tan al azar, eso fue obra mía.

Regresando al presente, Ia no quiere cumplir con la indicación que le dieron, siente que no está bien y ha estado buscando a Yukari todos los días para que esta la oriente. Y aquí está el resultado.

-Oye, oye, Miku-chan- BigAl se sienta al lado de la peliacua - ¿no en estos casos los mortales dirían que la sangre llama?

La presencia de este ángel siempre hace amena la estadía – Mhm – Miku sigue observando la escena, después mira el reloj del parque y voltea a un punto en específico.

Tras un ligero resplandor aparece Mayu que inmediatamente echa a correr hacia donde está Ia -Onee-sama – es un pequeño gato que se asoma al a fuente -también quiero jugar- lanza un zarpazo a las avecitas que echan a volar.

-¡Oye!- Yukari se posa sobre el techo del café mientras Ia sube a la cabeza del gatito.

…

-Luka-nee, mira eso- Rin señala el gato que camina con un ave en la cabeza.

El mesero de cabello azul se acerca a la mesa y entrega una rebanada de tarta a la pequeña, Rin en seguida se emociona y Luka le agradece al mesero. Se ha vuelto costumbre que Luka invite postres a la chica, lo que Rin no sabe es que es en esos momentos que más se porta como una niña mimada.

Ia vuela a donde está Yukari y a vista de Luka y Rin, ese par de avecillas está teniendo una riña.

Ahora aparece una ardilla que se mete a la extraña riña de aquellas aves.

Ahora el gatito se lanza a los brazos del mesero provocando que este caiga al piso, provocando que quiera ponerse de pie apoyando su mano en la mesa de Luka, provocando que por accidente agarre la mano de esta, provocando una risita pícara por parte de Rin, provocando que Luka se levante rápidamente, probando que el mesero se desequilibre y vuelva a caer, provocando que el café de Luka se riegue porque la mesa se movió, provocando que el café caiga en la manga del mesero…

…

Aquella ardilla que intenta separar a las aves es Gackupo que también vino a revisar la tarea de Ia, solo para encontrarla interactuando con aquella criatura. Claro que la razón querrá hacer lo correcto, alejar a la inocente Ia de las garras de…

Pero Gackupo no sabe quién es la víctima aquí, porque claramente Yukari quiere zafarse del agarre de Ia.

Y después de separarlas (y después de cómo quedó el mesero que está recibiendo una y otra disculpas de Luka), Gackupo pide a Ia una buena explicación, y claro que la joven no sabe qué decir, solo la verdad.

-Sigo creyendo que ellas dos harían una buena pareja- señala a Rin y Luka, Rin le entregó una servilleta al mesero que al menos está riéndose.

-Y yo te dije que hicieras lo que habíamos planeado- Gackupo señala al mesero peliazul.

-Oye, no se supone que funcione así- Yukari se interpone entre la ardilla y la otra ave.

-Y que yo recuerde, esto ya no es asunto tuyo- Gackupo mueve a Yukari de su lugar para seguir hablando con Ia.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! No recuerdo que la razón se comportara de esta manera- Yukari empuja a la ardilla y esto lleva a una pelea.

-Ni siquiera así se pueden llevar bien- BigAl se levanta del asiento y se acerca al grupo – oigan, oiga, relájense, si platicamos todos con calma llegaremos a entendernos, ¿verdad Ia-chan?- voltea al lugar donde se supone que Ia estaba y ahí no hay nada - ¿Ia-chan?

La pequeña avecita va de nuevo en la cabeza de aquel gato – Onee-sama, creo que desde aquí puedes disparar sin obstáculos- Mayu ya está en otro lugar, mirando fijamente el objetivo al que Ia planea disparar.

-Gracias, Mayu, desde aquí estará bien – Ia saca unos pequeños arco y flecha y apunta – su objetivo, la niña rubia.

-No cabe duda que esta será una pareja maravillosa, onee-sama, me encanta.

…

Lo que ocurrió después de eso…

Ia preparó su arco y su flecha, apuntó y antes de que Gackupo pudiera detenerla, la flecha salió disparada rumbo a la rubia, que en ese momento estaba dándoles la espalda. En ese momento el mesero ya se había marchado y Rin y Luka estaban de pie.

Ante la vista de las personas que estaban ahí, la chica parecía haber sido empujada por algo invisible, ante la vista de los ángeles y demonio ahí presentes, había una flecha en la espalda de la chica que rápidamente cambió de lugar a su pecho y empezó a enterrarse más para alcanzar su corazón y desvanecerse lentamente.

-No puedes hablar en serio… - Gackupo cerró los ojos y volteó su cara a otro lado como queriendo escapar de la realidad.

Todos, menos Gackupo que quería escapar de la realidad, miraban la flecha que se desvanecía en el pecho de la niña rubia.

-Um… ¿Estás bien?- Luka sostenía a la niña por los hombros, apenas alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera por completo al piso.

Rin hizo contacto visual con la pelirrosa y dentro de su corazón sonó un "Kyuuu~n" provocando que sus manos se presionaran contra su pecho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente, toda su cara se tornó roja y como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar empezó a tartamudear para ponerse de pie rápidamente e irse corriendo dejando a Luka sin saber qué había sido eso.

Gackupo se dio un facepalm, Ia hacía un puño victoriosa, Mayu reía a carcajadas, Yukari no podía creer lo que ese ángel había hecho, Big Al sonreía positivo.

…

Llegó a su casa corriendo, subió los escalones, entró a su cuarto azotando la puerta y se lanzó contra la cama cubriendo su cara con la almohada.

Su corazón seguía acelerado después de correr tanto y su cara seguía siendo un gran tomate.

-Rin, ¿estás bien?- afuera del cuarto, su hermano tocaba la puerta. Entró al cuarto luego de tocar tres veces y no haber respuesta. Encontró a su hermana acostaba boca abajo gritando en la almohada y moviendo sus pies eufóricamente.

-A… ¿Rin?- miró a su hermana como a una criatura extraña y se acercó cautelosamente para picar su hombro -¡WAAAAH!- cayó de sentón por el susto de ver a su hermana levantarse estrepitosamente.

Len ya sabía que su hermana mayor era una chica muy enérgica, pero en ese momento era excesivo al punto de asustarle.

Rin empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de su hermano, todavía abrazaba la almohada y ahogaba sus gritos en esta.

-En serio, ¿qué te pasó?

Rin se detuvo y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, murmurando algo en la almohada.

-¿Qué?- su hermano se acercó para escuchar mejor.

En la cabeza de la hermana mayor aparecía cada escena de aquella pelirrosa desde que la conoció hasta la fecha actual y en cada una repentinamente había una especie de luz divina detrás de aquella joven, era una luz que la hacía parecer hermosa y anhelable. Rin movió su cabeza negando intentando borrar esas imágenes, y parecía que eso solo lo empeoraba porque ahora hasta recordaba su voz y con una especie de eco al fondo y un tono casi angelical. Rin sintió escalofríos al imaginar lo que posiblemente le estaba ocurriendo. De ninguna manera. Era imposible. -No estoy bien- levantó su cara sonrojada, avergonzada y preocupada con un toque de "ayúdame" que sabía su hermano entendería.

Len miraba estupefacto a su hermana. La gran Rin, la enérgica y siempre tan llena de sí, tenía la cara de una jovencita enamorada.

-Csssss, cssss, kh… jaja… jajaja

-¡E-ey, no te rías!-Rin lo terminó por mandar completo al piso.

-Kh… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- y Len empezó a retorcerse por la risa.

-¡Leeeeeen!

Continuará…

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

Todo tiene un por qué. O algo así.

**AaronVS3: **Gracias :D

**BBadGuy-Pato Producciones: **No lo voy a negar D:

OwO/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni Vocaloid ni… o.o lo de siempre o.o/

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 3: Esto, definitivamente NO es una cita

-Ah, tú debes ser Luka-nee.

Un par de manos se recarga en la mesa de la pelirrosa. Ella voltea a ver a la persona que la acaba de interrumpir y cuál es su sorpresa al ver una versión masculina de Rin – A… ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunta cerrando su libro, poniendo total atención al rubio. Nah, Rin no llegaría al extremo de una broma así… ¿O sí?

-¿Eh? ¿Rin no te habló de mí? ¡Ja! No me sorprende- el chico toma asiento frente a la otra – Soy Len, su hermano menor, hm… pero solo por unos minutos… - el chico hace la misma expresión pensativa que suele hacer Rin. Ese gesto hace que Luka baje un poco la guardia, segura de que es una broma más.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces gusto en conocerte, hermano menor de Rin.

-¿Por qué parece que no me crees? – el niño arquea una ceja y cruza los brazos – Pues lo creas o no esto no es una broma de mi hermana, soy cien por ciento real, pero eso te quedará claro cuando nos veas juntos.

-Jajaja, claro, como digas.

El rubio se sonríe, esa joven pelirrosa es justo como Rin le contó.

Ahora iremos a otro flashback improvisado.

Rin estaba en su cuarto todavía haciendo su rabieta, Len le pidió que le explicara todo. Y así ella le contó cómo conoció a una universitaria pelirrosa, sexy y divertida…

-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿Luka es divertida?- Yukari, que estaba acostada en el asiento del parque, se levanta y pregunta más como queja. Miku, que está al lado suyo, solo le sonríe.

-Depende del gusto de cada quién, Yukari-chan. Es como cuando me hablas de lo encantadora y hermosa y tierna que es – Miku deja de hablar porque Yukari le acaba de tapar la boca. La peliacua entrecierra los ojos y quita aquellas manos de su boca – y yo sigo pensando que eres una tsundere. ¿Dónde quedó el gran demonio del odio que tanto se jactaba de su gran poder?- con esto Miku logra hacer que Yukari se calme.

Entonces, volviendo al flashback improvisado.

-Solo ve al maldito flashback- Yukari está sonrojada otra vez recostada en el asiento.

-Yukari-chan, ya te tocará hacer estas cosas- Miku carraspea y continúa con su narración.

Len escuchaba atento de la descripción que Rin le daba de aquella universitaria y en su cabeza solo se podían escuchar carcajadas. Su hermana, que le seguía narrando cosas, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban. ¿No que aquello era una queja? Más bien parecía una plática de chicas presumiendo lo maravilloso que es su crush. De lo que Len pudo rescatar de aquella confesión de doncella enamorada fue que… 1: Luka es una universitaria pelirrosa de veintiún años que estudia Idiomas en Crypton, 2: es sexy (y él está totalmente de acuerdo con eso), 3: tiene un aire de superioridad que contrasta con su ligera ingenuidad y facilidad de sorprender con pequeñas bromas (sabía que no le iba a creer cuando dijo que era el hermano de Rin, seguro ella piensa que es Rin fingiendo ser alguien más), 4: es divertida (los gustos de su hermana a veces le preocupan, cuando Rin dice "divertida" él sospecha que es porque es fácil jugarle bromas o algo así, y no que la mayor sea divertida divertida, bueno… como sea, son los gustos de su hermana).

Volviendo al presente. Len entabla una plática amena con Luka, quien hasta ahora sigue creyendo que es otra broma. Al menos hasta que Len hace una pregunta un tanto… ¿extraña?

-Oye, Luka-nee, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?- él ya sabe que no, Rin se lo dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Te contaré, hace unos días te vi platicando con mi hermanita – es verdad que después de aquel evento sin precedentes Len estuvo vigilando por unos cuantos días la ruta de su hermana después de clases. Y algo que pudo notar fue que aquella pelirrosa muy probablemente sentía lo mismo que Rin – y no pude evitar notar que la miras de una forma especial - el chico se sonríe victorioso. Frente a él yace un tomate.

-A…-

-¡Aaaaah!- el grito de una voz conocida para Luka la hace reaccionar – Len, ¿qué haces aquí?- Rin está de pie ligeramente agitada y sonrojada. Luka ni lo nota porque ella misma está que se quiere esconder ante tal pregunta.

-¡JA JA JA! Vine a conocer a Luka-nee. Tienes razón, es divertida- claro, para él "divertida" es casi por el mismo motivo que lo es para Rin. Hermanos al final de cuentas.

Pasan la tarde platicando un poco más, así Luka aprende que Rin y Len son hermanos y van a la misma escuela pero en diferentes salones, que sus horas de salida son diferentes y que el hermano menor es todavía más bromista que la mayor y al mismo tiempo también es muy perspicaz y ese último detalle le aterra, porque a última hora entendió que el chico la estaba analizando.

Finalmente se despidieron, el chico dijo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba y que ya podía relajarse.

…

-Oye Rin, tu crush me cayó bien- el menor se acuesta en el piso.

-… ¡Que no es mi crush!- Rin le da golpes en el brazo.

-¿No han salido?- pregunta intentando cubrirse de aquellos golpes.

-¡¿Por qué tendríamos que salir?!- se sonroja todavía más.

-Calma, calma, lo decía en plan de amigas o algo así – se sienta quedando a la altura de la otra.

-Um… Ahora que lo dices, solo nos vemos en el café de aquel parque pero nunca nos hemos visto en un escenario que sea fuera de la rutina.

-Entonces está decidido, invitemos a Luka-nee este fin de semana a pasear con nosotros, la llevaremos al nuevo parque temático – le guiña.

Rin se ve interesada pero sospecha que su hermano trama algo - ¿Y tú qué ganas con eso? – lo mira sospechosa.

-Que sea divertido, claro.

-Ajá…

-Es la primera persona por la que noto un interés real de tu parte así que me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor. ¿Satisfecha? Sabes que lo digo en serio.

-Ok, eso se escuchó más convincente. Pero no podemos invitarla este fin de semana, ya van a empezar los exámenes.

-De acuerdo, invitémosla cuando termine el periodo de exámenes, que sea como una recompensa, ¿qué tal? Así será más gratificante si pasas con notas más altas.

-Ok, le diré a Luka-nee.

…

Luka aceptó la invitación a salir a un parque temático con un par de niños. ¿Alguna vez llegó a imaginar algo así? Para nada. Se rio de sí misma mientras bebía un café.

-¿Algo bueno pasó?- el mesero entregó la nota de la cuenta.

-Jaja, ¿tanto se me nota?- Luka le respondió sonriendo.

-Um… Bbueeeeno, está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sospecho que tiene que ver con cierta niña rubia- hace una pose pensativa, provocando una risita más por parte de la joven.

-Jajaja, Shion, en serio se nota que paso mucho tiempo aquí.

-Obviamente, usted es uno de nuestros clientes frecuentes desde que el café abrió, es normal para nosotros llegar a comprender a nuestros clientes más fieles.

-Supongo que eso puede ser verdad – Luka deposita el dinero en la charola con la nota – ella y su hermano me invitaron a salir a un parque temático después de la temporada de exámenes.

-¿Heeeh? Pues diviértanse, es un buen tiempo para eso – el joven agarra la charola – Gracias por su preferencia.

…

-Otra vez están como locos cargando libros de un lugar a otro, eso no es divertido- Yukari se queja en la biblioteca.

-Yukari-chan, deberías estudiar para el siguiente examen – Miku está al lado suyo.

-Olvídalo, es más fácil si uso mi poder. ¿Por qué tu empeño en hacerlo como ellos?- pregunta girando la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

-Porque es más satisfactorio.

-Mmmmm…

-Hatsune-san, vengo a devolver este libro- un joven entrega un libro, en seguida Miku busca la tarjeta correspondiente y la sella. Más estudiantes pasan en la fila entregando o pidiendo libros.

-Yukari-chan, al menos inténtalo – Miku tiene una gota de sudor. Esta semana les toca estar encargadas en la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Nah, tú puedes- levanta un pulgar todavía con la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

…

La temporada de exámenes por fin termina. Esa semana Len pasa a visitar a Luka en el café y así intercambian número telefónico.

Esa misma semana el mesero peliazul, Shion, le entrega a Luka tres pases para un evento especial en una nueva sucursal del café por motivo de su apertura. Le sugiere invitar a esos hermanitos. .

Todo parece indicar que será un fin de semana entretenido y a Luka le sigue cayendo en gracia el hecho de que saldrá con dos niños.

…

Es el fin de semana, Rin y Len ya están listos para salir. Es mágico, algo es mágico y oportuno. Su madre les acaba de encomendar una misión de prioridad máxima. Los hermanos se ven preocupados.

-Le avisaré a Luka-nee que llegaremos un poco tarde – Rin saca su móvil.

-Espera, no sabemos cuánto vayamos a tardar en el encargo de mamá, mejor adelántate y explícale a Luka-nee la situación, yo las alcanzaré en cuanto pueda.

Al principio Rin se ve pensativa, pero su hermano logra convencerla – de acuerdo, le avisaré.

Rin sale de casa, se escucha la puerta cerrarse, Len espera unos minutos.

-¿Ya se fue tu hermana?- se asoma su mamá desde la cocina.

-Sí – Len sonríe victorioso – gracias por la ayuda, mamá- levanta el pulgar.

-Ojojojo, de nada, de nada, tu hermana no se dio cuenta en absoluto- la mujer cubre su risita burlona.

-Jajaja, pero cuando se entere tendremos un monstruo enfurecido en la casa- Len se pone los zapatos para salir – Que empiece la misión de espionaje.

-Vayan con cuidado y diviértanse- la mamá se despide de su hijo levantando también el pulgar.

-Sí, mamá. Te mandaré fotos de mi hermana y su novia – el chico cierra la puerta.

Rin llega con Luka y le explica la situación. Ambas deciden ir al parque temático mientras esperan a Len. Ya dentro reciben una llamada de Len que se disculpa diciendo que no cree poder llegar y les pide que se diviertan.

Ambas se lo toman con sorpresa. Ninguna imagina que todo eso fue planeado así que realmente les sorprende.

Luego de un rato de meditarlo y hablarlo, Rin llama a su hermano y le dice que volverá a casa y saldrán de nuevo cuando él también pueda ir. Luka está totalmente de acuerdo.

Haciendo muestra de su poder de convencimiento Len las logra convencer, en una segunda llamada, de que se diviertan ya que están en el parque. Y así lo hacen.

Rin guía a la mayor a cualquier lugar que quiera ver. Luka disfruta viendo a Rin emocionarse por cualquier cosa. Tenía tiempo que no se sentía así por las pequeñas cosas como comer un helado, lanzar dardos, manejar un go-kart y ser derrotada por una niña, alimentar animalitos.… Ok, no son pequeñas cosas pero se entiende.

-Jajaja, no me esperaba que te gustara este tipo de actividades, Luka-nee.

-Es algo que dejé de hacer cuando me mudé aquí, tenía años – Luka se sonríe contenta y Rin la mira casi hipnotizada.

A lo lejos Len toma una foto más para la colección.

Luego de unas actividades más Luka recuerda que lleva aquellos pases para el café que Shion le recomendó. Esperaba poder ir con los gemelos pero al ser pases de uso exclusivo para la apertura decidió que era mejor usarlos. Fueron al café.

El lugar resultó muy relajante, un ambiente hogareño y familiar. Toman asiento en una mesa cerca del jardín interior.

Ahí Rin se dedica a revisar bien el menú. Luka por su parte ya tiene decidido su pedido.

Luego de un breve rato de espera, sus pedidos llegan y Rin en seguida prueba su postre.

Siempre irradiando alegría, y ese brillo celestial que desde aquel día no desaparece. Para Luka el que Rin brille de esa manera y su voz se escuche así ya es casi costumbre, a pesar de que sabe que eso no es normal. Bebe un poco de su café.

-Luka-nee, ¿puedo probar un poco del tuyo?, intercambiemos – Rin le ofrece un trozo de su postre en la cuchara. Luka se atraganta con su café. A lo lejos Len toma otra foto.

-Um, cla-claro- acomoda su cabello detrás de la oreja y come el trozo que Rin le ofreció.

-Jeje, ¿verdad que está delicioso?- Rin espera emocionada la respuesta.

-Es demasiado dulce- Luka intenta terminar de comer aquello. Empezará a preocuparse seriamente de que el exceso de dulces no le provoque caries a Rin.

-De acuerdo ahora tú- Rin abre la boca esperando a Luka. Esta se sonroja y torpemente se apresura a cortar una rebanada de su tarta y llevarla a la boca de Rin. Len vuelve a tomar otra foto.

-Se ve divertido- BigAl se recarga contra la pared.

-No lo es tanto para mí – una niña de cabello negro en dos coletitas y vestido rojo hace un puchero, al lado suyo un hombre en traje, de cabello castaño y gafas sonríe nervioso.

-Lo siento, Yuki pero esa chica es menor de edad, así que por hoy por favor aguanta un poco más.

La niña refunfuña.

-Vanos, Yuki-chan, tu momento llegará, dales tiempo – BigAl respalda al sujeto en traje.

-¿En qué estaba pensando Ia-san?

-Jeje, ya ves como es el amor.

La inocencia y la lujuria, suelen aparecer juntos, dependiendo de la situación será que uno o el otro actúe, lo normal es que la lujuria pueda hacer lo que quiera, cuando se trata de personas mayores pero cuando hay menores involucrados la inocencia tiene que detenerla, aunque no siempre logra hacerlo. Al ser una niña eterna, la lujuria se desespera con facilidad. Por otra parte, al ser un responsable adulto eterno, la inocencia suele ser muy paciente.

Desde que Razón decidió convertirlos en equipo, Yuki (la lujuria) y Kiyoteru (la inocencia) suelen tener diálogos de este estilo.

-¡Aaaaagh! ¡Moriré de aburrimiento! – Yuki termina siendo cargada por Kiyoteru. Ese sujeto siempre logra suavizar su estado de ánimo.

-Jajaja, morir, dices.

Luka y Rin salen del café, caminan rumbo a la estación del tren. En el trayecto surge un extraño silencio. Las personas que transitan la misma calle es como si desaparecieran. Inconscientemente Rin agarra la mano de Luka.

-¿Huh?- y esta voltea su mirada a ese gesto.

-Luka-nee, hoy fue muy divertido, ¿verdad?- Rin sonríe sin rastro de vergüenza por aquella acción. Esto hace que Luka se sienta sumamente contenta.

-Realmente lo fue, Rin – da un ligero apretón a la mano de la rubia y es apenas que la niña se da cuenta de que está agarrando la mano de la mayor. Está a punto de soltar la mano de Luka pero esta la jala hacia un establecimiento -¡Mira! Awww se ven tan tiernos- Luka se queda mirando los animales de una tienda de mascotas.

La voz de Luka sigue escuchándose angelical, y aquel brillo celestial que la rodea sigue sin desaparecer desde aquel día. Rin sigue negándose a aceptar lo que eso significa. Pero mientras más ve a esa pelirrosa, más trabajo le cuesta negarlo. Quiere soltar su mano y su cuerpo la traiciona en cuanto ve un pequeño hámster corriendo en su rueda.

-¡Mira Luka-nee, está corriendo en su ruedita, siempre quise verlo en persona! – ahora es ella quien jala a Luka para mirar el pequeño roedor.

Ambas se inclinan un poco para mirarlo mejor.

-Csssss, jajajaja Rin se ve tan fuera de lugar jajajajaja – desde su lugar de vigilancia, Len mira toda la escena, al lado suyo está Miku que también se divierte viendo aquello – Miku-nee, nunca encontraré la forma de agradecerte por todo esto.

-Ah, no hay algo por qué agradecer, ya te había dicho, lo hago porque me parece entretenido.

-Jajaja, en serio eres rara, Miku-nee.

Ambos continúan viendo la cita no cita, mientras la gente que pasa los mira raro.

…

La salida de amigas por fin termina, Luka acompaña a Rin a tomar el tren, se despiden como siempre, excepto por que esta vez Luka acaricia la cabeza de la menor y se despide con un "Hasta mañana", dando a entender que el día siguiente espera volver a ver a Rin.

Esa simple acción provoca que la rubia se sonroje un poco y su corazón empiece a latir acelerado ocasionando que mire por un breve momento el piso. "¡Quieto tú!" regaña a su corazón mentalmente antes de despedirse de Luka, pero cuando voltea a verla, encuentra a la mayor riendo tiernamente y es en ese momento que se da cuenta que acaba de llevar sus manos al pecho y que su cara se siente caliente. Ya ni sabe qué decir – ¡Ah!, ¡eh…! ¡Has-hasta mañana!- apenas termina de hablar y la puerta del vagón se cierra.

Luka se siente extremadamente contenta con aquella respuesta. Mira a Rin alejarse en el tren y no puede evitar mover la mano para seguir despidiéndose.

Después de perder de vista a la niña, llama el nombre del hermano menor –¿Len?-.

-Jajaja, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?- el rubio sale de su escondite, a pesar de que Miku estaba con él, Luka no puede verla.

-Casi desde el principio, ¿por qué nos estuviste siguiendo? Podrías habernos acompañado de forma normal.

-Mhm, pero quería que Rin lo disfrutara. Y valió la pena, ¡jeje!

Después de un suspiro Luka camina rumbo al chico y acarició su cabeza también – Entonces gracias por permitirme pasar el día de hoy con ella.

-¡Ja! De nada, ¿verdad que Rin es muy tierna cuando se emociona?

-Jajaja, tienes razón.

-Como sea, ya me voy, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para que mi pretexto de no acompañarlas sea creíble. ¡Hasta otra, Luka-nee!- el chico empieza a correr a las escaleras para salir de la estación. - ¡Ah, oye, Luka-nee!

-¿Hm?

-¡Tienes mi permiso! – levanta el pulgar y después de esa acción vuelve a correr.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- la pelirrosa se agarra la cara, no puede dejar de sonreír.

Ella también va a su departamento, decide caminar para pensar un rato más. La salida de hoy fue… diferente de todas las cosas que suele hacer, así que ha sido muy divertida. Por otra parte pasó casi todo el día con Rin, por quien, ya no va a negarlo más, siente una fuerte atracción. Esa niña le provoca demasiadas cosas, y una muy importante es el deseo de quererla y sentirse correspondida (aunque sabe que lo es), y esto le saca una risita. Saca su móvil y mira las fotos que se tomó con ella. Decide mandarle un mensaje como agradecimiento por la invitación a salir. Casi en seguida recibe una respuesta con un emoticón expresando ese lado orgulloso y avergonzado de Rin (lo que suelen llamar tsundere).

El cielo ya se empieza a oscurecer y las estrellas ya empiezan a verse. Luka se siente feliz, se siente enamorada. De una niña, no tan niña. Bueno, se esforzará, lo acaba de decidir. Quiere que esa oportunidad que el destino (o quien sea) le dio, valga la pena. Luka hace un puño confiada y se promete esforzarse para que su historia de romance y un final feliz pueda existir. Esta vez ella será quien tome acciones, no piensa volver a ser "la princesa", aunque sabe que es más como una reina. ¡Ja! La reina del deseo de muchos se acaba de sonrojar y ahora está sonriendo bobamente… Ya se avergonzó tanto, al punto que ha tenido que tomar asiento en el camino para que su momento cursi se le baje.

De vuelta a su andar ya casi llega a su departamento. Se siente contenta, muy decidida y acaba de recordar que su crush es una niña, ahora que lo piensa, tal vez tenga que ir al ritmo de Rin. No quiere que Rin se sienta presionada o que la deja atrás por ser menor. Hm… Se pone a recordar cómo era ella cuando tenía la edad de Rin, bueno… eso no va a funcionar. A su edad, Luka ya se veía encantadora de esa forma sexy no infantil… Rayos, no recuerda mucho de la inocencia que quisiera recordar.

-¡Como sea! Quiero que ella sea mi persona destinada, y yo la suya así que Luka, ¡tú puedes!

…

Después de responder el mensaje de Luka, Rin se encuentra sonriendo bobamente. Empieza a ver fotos de la salida en su móvil. Se ve tan contenta, esto al principio le alegra, después empieza a incomodarle que le alegre tanto. Su cabeza empieza a llenarse de otros pensamientos y recuerdos. Se siente un poco molesta así que se va a su cuarto.

Rin se deja caer en la cama, se siente exhausta y contenta… y nerviosa… y asustada… y enojada…

Sentado al lado suyo yace un ángel, un chico rubio con el rostro vendado, este sonríe con un toque de melancolía. Este ángel la abraza intentando brindarle un poco de confort.

– No pienses en eso, no imagines nada, no te emociones… - Rin en seguida se siente llena de tristeza y empieza a llorar abrazando su almohada. En su cabeza hay demasiados pensamientos mezclándose, por más que intenta calmarse su llanto no se detiene - ¿Qué sentido tiene si no hay futuro en ello?-

-Shhhh, te sentirás mejor cuando termines de llorar- habla el ángel acariciando la espalda de la chica. Sabe que ella no lo ve ni lo escucha, pero también sabe que puede ayudarle a amortiguar un poco el peso del dolor.

Varios minutos después Rin ya ha dejado de llorar, sigue acostada en su cama, abrazándose. Ya se puede notar más tranquila y una ligera sonrisa se asoma de sus labios. Después de llorar tanto se siente un poco mejor, ¡ja!, a su edad tener que lidiar con eso, le parece absurdo. El joven ángel que ha estado a su lado se ve un poco cansado y una nueva herida ha aparecido en su cuerpo. Algunos lo llaman dolor, otros lo llaman tristeza. Olivier siempre está ahí cuando ella más lo necesita. Tenía tiempo que no la visitaba.

Continuará…

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Me tardé :v no tengo perdón. Pero tengo una buena noticia, en mis días de ermitaño tuve una epifanía y gracias a eso: **

\:v/ Ordenando este fic he descubierto que tendrá 12 capítulos, ya están listados todos ;-; Desconozco si tendrá extras pero en fin.

La noticia medio buena, con relación a lo anterior significa que tardaré menos de 4 meses en subir el siguiente cap e.e (de perdida uno o dos cada mes no me molestaría) Q.Q todo depende del trabajo y mis fines de semana Q.Q pero espero poder subir al menos uno por mes.

Continuando:

**AaronVS3: ** Casi casi sí. Y qué relación, eh ;v Cuando ocurra.

**LostNeko120: **Gracias por decir que te gusta pero :v me sorprende que han pasado 80 años desde el segundo cap.

OwO/ Saludos!

Autor del mal


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 4: Sal conmigo

-Por eso te digo, debes disfrutar de las oportunidades que te regala la vida.

-Len, en serio.

Rin suspira exasperada por la insistencia de su hermano. Len sigue diciéndole que debe aprovechar. Una se ve harta, el otro parece desesperado.

La puerta del elevador se abre dejando salir a los hermanos. Caminan a la salida y se despiden de las recepcionistas. Hay personas en los asientos de espera, otros entran en muletas o salen en sillas de ruedas. Algunos enfermeros cuidan a los pacientes internados que salen a caminar para estirar las piernas un rato.

-Para empezar ella es súper bonita – Rin.

-No es para tanto, pero sí es muy atractiva- Len.

-Haaa… Y muchas veces he visto cómo le coquetean.

-Uy, se pone bueno, sigue, sigue.

-Además...- Rin se sigue desahogando mientras cruzan la calle con la multitud de gente.

-Hermana- Len la detiene por el hombro después de que terminan de cruzar la calle – te aseguro que ella piensa en ti de la misma manera. Sin importar que le guste a alguien más. En este momento se trata de ustedes dos, no de alguna otra persona - el bullicio de la multitud se mezcla con aquel discurso de Len. -No estoy diciendo que porque yo o mamá lo veamos bien, los demás pensarán igual.

-¡¿Mamá lo sabe?!

-Por favor, es mamá. Tampoco es que Luka-nee lo vaya a tener más fácil, empezando porque ella es la que se estará arriesgando – esto último Len lo dice un poco preocupado.

-¿Por qué?- Rin pregunta genuinamente sin saber.

-Csss jajaja, y será muy divertido, ya verás que sí – Len la jala de la muñeca y siguen caminando.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Yo estaré feliz si tú estás feliz.

-Qué aburrido eres.

-Jajajaja. Lo que pasa es que yo ya tengo lo que necesito para ser feliz – le guiña – y ahora mismo quiero que tú también lo seas.

-Pero lo soy.

-Rin. Soy tu hermano, no puedes engañarme. Tu preocupación es que en cualquier momento eso tenga que pasar, entonces con más razón te pido que tomes esta oportunidad. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti cada momento, especialmente este – dibuja un corazón en el aire.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso? – Rin desvía la mirada un poco incómoda.

-¡Hermana por favor! Esta es una oportunidad tal vez única en la vida – Len extiende los brazos - ¿Cómo podremos saber si mañana volverás a tener otra oportunidad?

-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que volver a hablar de es…?

-¡Todas!

En algún momento de esa plática, ambos hermanos se dejaron llevar por los sentimientos pesimistas. Tal vez no se note pero ella que finge estar enojada solo está asustada, mientras que él que finge estar emocionado solo está desesperado.

-¡Yo no pedí sentirme así! Yo ni siquiera quería… - Rin pasa la manga de su uniforme de invierno por su cara para limpiar las lágrimas que apenas empezaban a salir.

-¿Si no lo querías entonces por qué siempre lloras?- Y Len por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, muestra esa expresión ajena a la alegre que siempre tiene.

-¡¿Para qué soñar con algo que jamás pasará?!

-¡¿Y qué tal si sí pasa?! ¡Esto debe ser otra señal de que todo terminará bien! ¿Podemos intentar pensar así? ¿Por favor?

Rin está llorando mientras Len la abraza intentando él mismo no llorar.

-Eres un entrometido…

-Soy tu hermano ¿Qué esperabas?

Siguen caminando rumbo a casa, su madre se tuvo que quedar en el hospital para hablar con el médico.

-Len…

-¿Hm?

-Si voy y le digo… Pase lo que pase… Al menos lo habré intentado… ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Len se iluminan -¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! – acaricia la cabeza de su hermana. Ese gesto la anima, es el último empujón que necesita para armarse de valor.

-¡E-Entonces, adelántate a casa! – Ella sonríe también emocionada. Rápido se quita la mochila y la entrega a su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

-¡Soy tu hermana! ¿Qué esperabas? – ella levanta el pulgar y echa a correr rumbo al parque de siempre.

En su carrera muchas cosas pasan por su mente. Muchos inconvenientes que pueden ocurrir y también muchas cosas positivas que pueden ocurrir. Ya tendrá tiempo para disculparse con Luka si al final de todo eso termina lastimándola por esa decisión egoísta de usarla solo para cumplir su caprichoso deseo de experimentar el amor. Su primer y seguramente último amor.

¡Ja! Tampoco es que tenga tiempo para quejarse si justo cuando menos se lo esperaba la vida le regala una oportunidad en un millón. Una oportunidad tal vez única.

No se va a preocupar en el "quién", ni en el "tiempo", Si acaso Luka la acepta, Rin quiere hacer de ese uno de los mejores recuerdos en la vida de la pelirrosa. Si logra hacerlo está segura que ese amor de último momento habrá valido cada instante. ¿Y qué hará para cuando eso tenga que ocurrir? Será la parte más difícil de terminar esa relación. Está bien si Luka se siente usada y termina sintiendo rencor hacia Rin por sentirse engañada. No es que una niña tenga que pensar en todo eso. Sí, en este momento solo basta con pensar que todo estará bien aunque el final ya esté escrito.

Y hablando de la víctima de su capricho. Luka no está en el café del parque.

-Rin-chan, ¿Buscas Megurine-san?- el mesero que lleva una charola vacía saluda a la recién llegada que mira a todas partes.

-Kaito-nii – responde agitada.

-Seguro llegará en cualquier momento, ya casi es hora de que esté aquí – señala el reloj del parque-. Puedes esperarla aquí, y mientras te traeré algo de beber – le señala el asiento de siempre y le pide que lo espere.

-Aquí está tu bebida – Rin ya está en la mesa de siempre, se ve sonrojada y nerviosa, el mesero le sonríe comprensivo. A lo lejos ve aquella inconfundible pelirrosa – Suerte- después de esas palabras regresa a su labor.

-¿Gracias?

No pasa mucho para ver a lo lejos a la pelirrosa, acompañada de algunos compañeros de clase al parecer.

-¡Luka-nee!

La pelirrosa escucha aquel llamado y en seguida se detiene. Mira a lo lejos y aquella rubia cabellera y aquel inconfundible moño blanco en la cabeza. Se despide de sus amigos y se encuentra con la chica en la mesa de siempre.

-Rin, hola- le saluda en cuanto están cerca. La menor de repente no habla y se ve nerviosa -¿Estás bien?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Rin apenas se pone de pie y arroja la pregunta sin aviso.

-Claro, ¿a dónde? – Luka responde tranquila mientras toma su asiento correspodiente.

-¡¿Eeeh?! N-no así, quiero decir salir como…

"¿No es lo que creo que es, verdad? Calma, Luka. Ella es una niña, no creo que… Pero su hermano dijo… Espera Luka no te precipites".

-¡L-Luka!

-¿S-Sí?

-L-lo que… ¡Lo que quiero decir! E… Es… ¡¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?!

"¡Una señal, busca una señal!" Luka empieza a mirar a todos lados buscando alguna señal divina que le diga que está bien aceptar y corresponder los sentimientos de aquella pequeña rubia.

Rin mira las expresiones preocupadas y confusas de la mayor, eso realmente no parece buena señal. Por inercia, la chica agarra aquella mano ajena que se presiona contra el pecho. Solo así Luka deja de pensar y enfoca su atención en las inesperadas manos temblorosas de la niña frente a ella.

"¿Esta es… la señal?" Luka puede sentir el sudor en su frente.

-No creo que le vaya a decir que sí, hay reglas- Yukari, desde su lugar acostumbrado en la banca, mira de reojo la escena mientras Miku sigue su papel de narradora.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú?- Miku mira de nuevo al par – ¡Oh! Ahí está Ia-chan – después de esas palabras da un vistazo de reojo a Yukari que en seguida se sienta y empieza a buscar a aquel ángel en la dirección que Miku ha indicado.

-Es ella…- La voz de Yukari se escucha emocionada y tímida, con esa expresión de añoranza. En seguida recuerda que está con Miku y carraspea para regresar a su postura anterior – Ya veo, ese ángel siempre anda metiéndose en lugares donde no la llaman.

-Jeje, ¿te sientes un poco mejor ahora que la has visto?- Miku sonríe comprensiva.

-Hm…- en el lenguaje de Yukari eso es un sí.

-Bien, ahora sigo con mi narración.

Rin está dando saltitos de felicidad, ahora se lanza en un abrazo hacia la mayor que también se puso de pie por lo nerviosa que estaba.

Luka acaba de desbloquear una nueva intensidad de rojo, wow. El que su ahora novia la esté abrazando le hace sentir cómo su piel se eriza, y vamos, no la podemos culpar. Rin la tiene atrapada por completo en ese abrazo y por si fuera poco su cara está de frente al pecho de la mayor. Además la respiración y sus risitas Luka casi puede sentirlas pasar por la tela de su ropa y sentir hasta las vibraciones, incluso me atrevo a decir que puede sentir el corazón acelerado de Rin. Podría creer que su pequeña novia está aprovechando la situación pero con el tiempo que tienen de conocerse puede estar segura de que Rin ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su propia acción.

-¡Mph! ¿Estás segura que esa niña no lo hace a propósito?- Yukari pregunta con sorna.

Y TODOS estamos seguros de que Rin NO se ha dado cuenta de aquella ININTENCIONAL invasión de espacio personal. Es que solo miren su expresión inocente y risueña. Seguro no cabe de felicidad y eso es lo único que se le ocurrió para expresar la incontenible dicha de estar con su persona amada.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué cursi!- Yukari se cubre las orejas.

-¿Fue mucho para ti?- Miku responde con burla.

…

-Ejeje, se ven tan felices – Ia se sonríe satisfecha mirando desde un asiento. Al lado suyo Mayu mira atenta la interacción de aquellas dos personas.

-Onee-sama, esto es maravilloso. Tanto amor- la siempre vacía mirada de Mayu se enfoca en el sonido de aquellos corazones latiendo al ritmo que el ángel del amor les ha marcado. Dentro de ella ese insaciable deseo de amor se mantiene tranquilo.

-¿Verdad que sí? Y Gackupo decía que esto era malo – infla las mejillas contenta.

-¡Sigo diciendo que es malo! ¡Demonios! Las reglas ya nadie las respeta – refunfuña el hombre de largo cabello violeta sentado al lado de Ia.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Ya te resignaste?- BigAl revuelve el cabello del ángel de la razón.

-No te burles, Frankenstein – Gackupo sigue quejándose.

-¡Ah! Onee-sama, mira, ahí está esa criatura – Mayu señala al otro lado del parque, Yukari recostada en aquel asiento al lado de Miku.

-¡Waaa~h! ¡Es verdad! ¡Mayu-chan vayamos a saludarla!

Ia se pone de pie y empieza a correr hacia Yukari. El ruido de unas llantas derrapando, seguido por el golpe de dos objetos pesados la hace detenerse en seco.

…

-Ah, Yukari-chan, no es por asustarte pero Ia-chan acaba de verte y viene corriendo.

-Sí, sí- responde fingiendo desinterés -¿Eh? – Yukari abre los ojos alerta y rápidamente dirige su atención a la calle, específicamente en una esquina donde en seguida, dos autos chocan.

El ruido de las llantas derrapando seguido de un fuerte golpe, son la señal para que Yukari entre en acción. Su expresión es una que Ia jamás ha visto.

…

-Um… ¿R-Rin?

-Wejeje. Es el día más feliz de mi vida – Rin sigue en su burbuja de felicidad.

Ambas salen de su momento en cuanto escuchan el derrapar de unas llantas seguido de un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué pasó?- Rin afloja su abrazo y busca con la mirada en dirección de la que provino el ruido. Muchas personas se empiezan a aglomerar.

-No lo sé pero… Parece un choque de autos – Luka la agarra por los hombros para aumentar un poco la distancia, se ve seria – Um… Espera un momento – acaricia la cabeza de la menor, después va a ver lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?!- un hombre sale de uno de los autos, su cabeza está sangrando. Empieza a golpear la ventana del auto detrás del suyo mientras arroja más insultos.

El otro conductor sale respondiendo también con ofensas.

Uno culpa al otro por no fijarse al acelerar, el otro culpa a este por haberse detenido cuando la señal indicaba que siguiera.

De las ofensas pasan a los golpes.

La gente graba la escena.

-Luka-nee - Rin llega al lugar donde está Luka. Esta ha sacado su móvil para llamar una ambulancia, dentro de uno de los autos hay una persona con fuertes heridas en la cabeza.

…

Una espesa niebla cubre el lugar entero, sale como vapor de las personas, especialmente de los dos hombres que siguen golpeándose. Volando sobre esa multitud, Yukari extiende sus brazos y sus alas negras. Los pensamientos negativos de todas las personas ahí reunidas empiezan a llenar su cabeza, la neblina que se ha formado ella la empieza a absorber.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Ia pregunta, más para sí misma que para alguien más.

-Eso que ves, es el odio – Gackupo se soba el puente nasal, no quiere creer que Ia tiene que presenciar eso.

-¿Odio?- sus ojos clavados en las expresiones de disgusto y dolor de Yukari, empiezan a reflejar el dolor que aquella parece estar sintiendo.

-Es el odio, y la ira… La envidia, el rencor, la venganza, la soberbia, el resentimiento, la rabia… la violencia – Gackupo se escucha cansado, harto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tantos en una sola existencia?

-Ia-chan, ven conmigo – BigAl da una palmada en la espalda de aquel ángel. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos desaparecen.

-¿No vas con ella? – Gackupo pregunta a Mayu que ahora mira atenta al ángel del odio.

Mayu aprieta su conejo de peluche contra su pecho, de un momento a otro las costuras de aquella figura se rasgan. Gackupo desvía la mirada, su expresión es de remordimiento y culpa.

…

-Rin, vayamos a otro lado- Luka termina su llamada y agarra la mano de Rin para llevarla a otro lugar.

Caminan un rato y llegan a una tienda de dulces, es la que Rin suele frecuentar - ¿Por qué no compramos unos? – Luka sigue sin soltar su mano y la guía al interior.

Al salir de ahí Rin se ve más tranquila, se ve contenta. Toman asiento afuera de la tienda mientras disfrutan de alguno de los dulces que acaban de comprar.

-M… Entonces… - Luka empieza a hablar viendo que Rin está disfrutando un dulce – Ahora que somos novias – al escuchar esas palabras Rin siente que se atraganta y Luka siente que se sonroja más – me gustaría que pongamos unas reglas a nuestra… um… re-relación.

-¿S-Sí?- la rubia vuelve a comer un pequeño bocado del dulce. La verdad ya ni el sabor percibe, solo siente cómo sus manos se han puesto sudorosas y su cara arde, pero se sonríe feliz.

-Y-ya que soy la mayor, quiero decirte que… Um… Quiero que vayamos a tu ritmo.

-¿Eh?

-OK, espera – se pone a pensar – reglas específicas. Uno: recuerda que la escuela es primero.

-Eso ya lo sé, mamá siempre me dice lo mismo, te escuchaste igual que ella, jajaja – ríe burlona.

Luka se sonroja y continúa – Dos: Nuestra relación se basará en el respeto y será una relación pura hasta que seas mayor de edad.

-¿Puedo jugarte bromas que no sean pesadas?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sí, me gusta mucho jugarte bromas, me gusta mucho ver tus expresiones.

-Mmmmm… Ok, pero nada de bromas pesadas.

-Jejeje, hecho. Ah, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que sea mayor de edad? – La verdad, Rin no pensó tan lejos.

-Es aquí donde Yukari-chan diría algo como "No te creo", pero ella tiene sus asuntos en este momento – Miku sigue su narración sola.

…

Yukari por fin termina su labor. Gackupo se acerca a ella - ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunta molesto. Mayu tiene rato que se fue. Pero el ángel de la razón no va solo. Hay guardias acompañándolo.

-Cállate, estúpido ángel – La mirada de Yukari, borrosa y llena de odio, hace que el ángel de un paso atrás, y los guardias hagan lo mismo.

-Se supone que no debes estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Habíamos quedado en un acuerdo. Prometiste que no interactuarías con ella.

-No me puedes culpar porque ella haya llegado a mí por su cuenta. Y te recuerdo que aquello no fue un acuerdo – Yukari muestra las marcas de cadenas en sus muñecas y su cuello – pero si quieren recordarme algo de aquella retorcida muestra de sometimiento, te puedo prometer que no les tendré piedad, así como hice con esos pobres ángeles del nivel inferior – Yukari se tambalea y cae en sus rodillas. Apenas se detiene con ambas manos.

-Por favor, ella necesita permanecer pura.

-¿Y por qué crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?- Yukari sonríe y se vuelve a poner de pie. Sus ojos ya no se ven como momentos atrás. Ahora tienen ese color normal – Ya ni siquiera se me puede considerar como un ángel después de lo que hice. Podemos tener un equilibrio perfecto. Es tu responsabilidad hacer que ella se aleje de mí si no quieres que la corrompa también – después de esto Yukari desaparece.

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Y tú solo la usas como excusa- Gackupo también desaparece junto con los guardias.

…

Luka queda hecha piedra. ¿Rin le estaba preguntando eso? Definitivamente su relación va a permanecer pura y a salvo un buen rato – No, no importa, yo me encargaré de eso. Siguiente. Tres: Cualquier problema que tengamos lo hablaremos.

-Está bien. Me gustan los debates – sigue disfrutando su dulce.

-Cuatro: Me esforzaré a ser paciente – Luka le sonríe cariñosamente.

-Espera no entendí esa última – Rin saca su móvil – Mejor dicho, ¿puedes repetirlas? Waaagh… debí anotarlas desde el principio – empieza a escribir en una hoja de notas rápidas.

Luka cubre su risita para después posar su mano en el móvil de Rin como señal de que no necesita escribirlo.

-Está bien si no lo anotas, yo lo puedo recordar por las dos- le guiña.

Rin se sonroja fuertemente. ¿En serio esa pelirrosa sexy aceptó ser su novia?

-Que me muero…- balbucea y después sale de su ensoñación.

Luka vuelve a echar a reír. Apenas llevan menos de dos horas de novias y Rin ya la hace sentir más especial de lo que se hubiera sentido con todos los demás antes de ella, o después de su primer amor.

-Jejeje, nada mal hermanita- Len sonríe satisfecho.

A lo lejos Len y Miku las observan, el rubio, que lleva un buen rato vigilándolas, se ve aliviado. Miku por su parte se ve muy interesada en esa interacción. Hace un momento ambos se encontraron y en silencio decidieron seguirlas juntos.

Pero no son los únicos.

-JA JA JA, solo espera un poco más.

-Yuki, no abuses, al menos dales dos años. ¿No?

-Mh, déjame recordarte quién fue primero- Yuki da golpecitos en la cabeza del sujeto de traje.

Kiyoteru carga de caballito a la pequeña Yuki que sonríe victoriosa.

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

TT_TT Por fin vi el último cap de Kitaro y vaya final. Me siento feliz pero triste de que tuviera que terminar, y creo que fue un excelente final para esta historia. Y de extra mi ship de Mana y la chica gato tomó fuerza (en mi corazón).

Q.Q EL final de Bandori me sacó lágrimas. No fue el final que esperaba pero bueno, es un capítulo final que vale la pena, principalmente por las escenas musicales y el cierre. Hermoso. ¡Hermoso!

Mi corazón se relajará con Hamefla (espero que sea toda la historia T-T) y la segunda temporada de Honzuki así que sí se puede, sí se puede.

**En otro tema: **

Yukari hizo algo, no necesariamente malo, o tal vez sí, que terminará provocando el desastre. Mientras tanto… Rin y Luka por fin inician un noviazgo, incluyendo el secreto de los hermanos. Lo que les espera ¬w¬ Q.Q

**LostNeko120: **Sí se puede DX menos de un año. Gracias owo/

**AaronVS3: **Ya se viene la relación de Ia. Gracias owo/

¬w¬/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 5: Un segundo primer beso

13 de febrero. A un día de la tan esperada fecha, los hermanos Kagamine esperan ansiosos en la entrada de la casa. El timbre sonará en cualquier momento.

Rin sigue revisando las opciones que tiene en mente para la ocasión. Len sigue planeando el tiempo que van a requerir para cumplir la odisea de su hermana.

Y por fin el timbre suena.

-¡Ya llegó!- Rin se apresura a abrir y frente a la entrada ya está Miku todavía en su uniforme escolar. La peliacua los saluda animada y en seguida entra a la casa.

-¿Conseguiste lodos los ingredientes?- Len pregunta ayudando a llevar las bolsas de la compra. Rin ya se apresura rumbo a la cocina.

-Sí, también traje algunos otros que nos recomendaron nuestras compañeras de clase - Miku empieza a sacar los productos que compró. Ella, al igual que Rin, se ve emocionada.

-Miku-nee aquí tienes el tuyo- Rin le entrega un delantal. La joven rubia ya tiene puesto el suyo -Len, aquí está el tuyo.

Apenas se pone el delantal, el joven rubio empieza a dar indicaciones. EL día de hoy harán algo de repostería para San Valentín.

-Miku-nee, ¿ya decidiste cuál quieres hacer?- pregunta Len viendo que Miku sigue fija en una revista.

-Creo... que me interesa este- la peliacua señala - siempre veo a los humanos comiendo estas cosas y dicen que este sabe delicioso así que ese quiero probar.

-Jaja, ok, Miku-nee quiere un Mont Blanc - el niño hace una nota mental - ¿Y tú, Rin?

...

Luka por fin termina de hacer su obsequio y ha quedado toda pintada. Una de las pocas cosas que las personas no saben de ella es que le gusta hacer figuritas de arcilla y pintarlas. Y su creación ya está terminada, ahora solo debe esperar a que seque. Se siente orgullosa con su resultado final, el mejor que hay hecho hasta ahora.

-En serio, ¿por qué le gusta hacer eso?- Miku sigue en casa de los gemelos, pero gracias al poder de su rol es capaz de visualizar a cualquier persona - tal vez un día le pida a Rin-chan y Len-kun que hagamos unas.

...

El timbre de la casa Kagamine vuelve a sonar.

-Yo voy, ustedes sigan haciendo lo suyo - Len sale de la cocina dejando a Miku y Rin inmersas en sus respectivos dulces de San Valentín, ambas lo están disfrutando.

-Qué maldito día de mierda, ya estoy harta- en la entrada está Yukari con cara de pocos amigos. Apenas ve al niño le arroja la bolsa con los ingredientes para la cena - más te vale que la cena de hoy valga la pena - entra a la casa refunfuñando.

-Jaja, gracias Yukari-sama- la bolsa contiene las cosas para la cena de esa noche.

-Bienvenida a casa, Yukari-chan.

-Bienvenida, Yukari-nee.

-¡Odio estos días!- se queja y se deja caer en el sofá.

-Jajaja, muy propio de ti, Yukari-chan.

-En serio, ¿por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan...? -

-¿Divertidos?

-¿Interesantes?

-¿Aburridos?

-¡No! ¡Son todos unos...! – agarra un cojín del sofá y tapa su cara para gritar.

-¿También nosotros, Yukari-nee?- Rin con ojos de cachorrito.

-En especial ustedes dos.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Yukari por fin terminó de quejarse. Después de eso quedó dormida en el sofá.

-Miku-nee, despierta a Yukari-nee antes de que llegue mamá, ya vamos a preparar la mesa para la cena. Ah, y dile que se lave la cara- Rin y Len ya están en la cocina buscando los utensilios.

-Yukari-chan, despierta- y yo estoy a cargo de despertar a esta criatura salvaje refunfuñona - mamá ya va a llegar y tenemos que estar presentables.

-Ya voy... - Yukari se levanta entre bostezos.

"Poco después llega mamá Kagamine y todos nos sentamos a cenar" Miku sigue su narración en la mente sin darse cuenta.

Como muchas otras veces, Miku y Yukari cenan con la familia y pasan un rato agradable. Después de la reunión y de ver que los postres se hicieron bien, regalan unos cuantos a la mamá de los hermanos como agradecimiento por cuidar de ellas casi siempre. Las dos jóvenes estudiantes se despiden de la señora agradeciendo por su hospitalidad de siempre. En el camino Yukari y Miku platican de lo relajante que es esa familia y lo terrible que será el día siguiente, si no es que desde ya Yukari lo siente insoportable.

Hoy como otros días, han aprendido algo más de la vida humana. Al final, verlo y vivirlo son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Y agradecen que esa familia les permita estar con ellos aun sabiendo que no son de aquí ni de allá.

En el cielo, "amor" ya terminó de revisar y re-escribir su lista de parejas a formar para el próximo día, tiene otra lista de personas a las que entregará dosis de amor extra para compartir con los que les rodean y está pensando que quiere regalarle una de esas dosis a aquel ángel del odio. Saca de su pecho un pequeño cúmulo de energía rosa y la mira detenidamente.

-¿Onee-sama?- Mayu se acerca a ella, agarra su mano con la que sostiene esa energía y sonríe con un ligero brillo en los ojos. Ia reacciona ante la acción de Mayu y le sonríe en respuesta. Esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo podrá replanteárselos después. Vuelve a guardar esa energía en su pecho e invita a "locura" a dormir.

...

...

14 de febrero.

Luka por fin terminó sus actividades de la universidad y se quiere apresurar a llegar a su departamento para arreglarse para la salida que tendrá con Rin. Apenas va a salir de su salón y ya alguien la está deteniendo, lo mismo pasa en los pasillos, lo mismo pasa en la salida del campus. Todos saben que ella está saliendo con alguien, y se preguntan quién será el maldito afortunado que se acostará con ella esta noche. Para la salida del campus, Luka ya lleva un pequeño montón de papeles, todos invitaciones. Y esto le importa un rábano. Solo quiere que ya sea hora de encontrarse con Rin.

Para que quede claro, en los meses que llevan de noviazgo Luka ya recobró un poco de su fe en la humanidad, la inocencia todavía existe y no puede creer que Rin sea así. Es que la chiquilla es feliz con agarrar su mano o colgarse de su brazo, incluso se ve contenta al jalar a Luka de un lugar a otro sin medir su energía, jugarle bromas que al final son cosas de niños, y que en todo ese tiempo Luka estuviera esperando el momento en que Rin le quisiera robar un beso. ¡Ja! Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que a Rin ni se le había ocurrido, al menos no cuando estaba con Luka. Porque Len le había contado, entre los secretos de su hermana, que Rin algunas veces decía eso de "¿Cómo será nuestro primer beso?", pero que a la hora de la verdad la niña simplemente lo olvidaba. Y Yukari-chan preguntaría de nuevo "¿En serio no lo está fingiendo?" Pues no, porque un día Luka lo comprobó por sí misma. La pelirrosa buscaba imágenes para darse una idea de qué regalarle a su novia ese 14 de febrero y Rin simplemente apareció detrás de ella y la abrazó por el cuello "¡Luka-nee! ¿Qué haces?". A Luka apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar en cuanto escuchó aquella voz. Y al voltear, debido a que estaba sentada y Rin abrazándola sus caras se encontraron de repente, muy cerca. ¿Y qué hizo Rin? Simplemente empezó a reírse diciendo que Luka parecía haberse sorprendido mucho, ¿y qué hizo Luka? Se sonrojó por ver el rostro de Rin tan cerca, más aún, sonriendo así, sería normal que en ese momento quisiera besar a la pequeña rubia. ¿Y una vez más qué hizo Rin? Restregó su mejilla en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y empezó a contarle la anécdota del día, tan contenta y enérgica como siempre. ¿Ven? Es que a Rin simplemente se le olvida.

Por fin llega a su departamento, mira la hora y toma un baño. Se arregla recordando una petición de Rin, ropa cómoda para pasear y divertirse. Ok, se arregla con ropa cómoda y un ligero maquillaje. Se mira al espejo una y otra vez asegurándose de verse lo mejor posible, vuelve a ver la hora y agarra el obsequio que está en una pequeña mesita donde hay muchos materiales de colores y lo guarda en su bolso. Antes de salir envía un mensaje a Rin para avisarle que ya va en camino. Hay una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

…

-Mamá, Len ya me voy - Rin baja corriendo por los escalones y se pone los zapatos. Apenas Luka le informó que ya está libre de actividades y la pequeña se viste para la ocasión. Ropa cómoda para pasear.

-Diviértanse- Len se asoma desde su cuarto. A pesar de que su hermana se ve bien con la ropa que terminaron eligiendo, si no fuera porque Rin dijo que estarían paseando, Len definitivamente le habría sugerido un conjunto más femenino y lindo. Pero bueno, que al final la novia es Rin.

-No llegues muy noche- La señora Kagamine apenas llegó del trabajo y ya ve a su hija salir. Le alegra ver a su hija así de contenta, y a su hijo así de relajado. Ya con Rin fuera de la casa, la mujer pregunta al menor por sus planes para ese día. Él solo le responde que estará jugando en línea con sus amigos.

...

Apenas se reúnen y Rin se abraza a la mayor. A estas alturas Luka ya se acostumbró a esa manera que tiene Rin de saludarla. Y Luka lo disfruta correspondiendo al abrazo, es más, poco antes de que Rin la abrace Luka ya tiene sus brazos extendidos. Vaya, quién diría.

¿Y qué tal van en su relación? ¿Qué tanto han avanzado? Buena pregunta, mi querido Watson. Ya fueron cuatro meses, Luka lo ha hecho bien con eso del autocontrol, por alguna extraña razón la pelirrosa no tiene urgencia alguna por el contanto físico erótico.

-¿Hablas del sexo? Seguro ese princesito de inocencia sobornó a Yuki - Yukari aparece un momento al lado de Miku.

-¿No se supone que estás trabajando?- Miku sigue observando al par.

-Solo quise darme un respiro - Yukari cruza los brazos - ¿Hoy no las está espiando su hermanito?

-Así es, él se quedó en casa, dijo que por seguridad y porque estaba esperando una llamada muy importante.

-Oye...

-¿Sí?

-Que bien que ella pueda disfrutar de estos momentos- Yukari dice esto casi balbuceando.

-Jajaja, seguro que sí. Ya deberías volver a tu labor o los humanos causarán más problemas.

-¿Y tú seguirás observando?- Yukari empieza a flotar.

-Sí, solo un rato más o Len-kun se preocupará- Miku posa su índice en los labios.

-Ah, entiendo. Como sea, quería avisarte que después de hoy me iré a perder unos días, no quiero que esos niños se asusten - Yukari también coloca su índice en los labios y en seguida desaparece.

Frente a ellas Big Al y Olivier parecen hacer algo, ellos no se han dado cuenta de que los observan. Miku suspira, y continúa su narración.

Y bueno sí, la lujuria hizo una tregua con la inocencia, no sé si calificarlo como bueno o malo. En cuanto Rin cumpla al menos dieciocho, Yuki-chan podrá hacer lo que quiera. No soy quién para decirle que no, siempre pasa, de muchas maneras. Al menos creo que será de una manera sana si Rin-chan da su consentimiento y Luka-chan está de acuerdo. Quiero que sea algo positivo para las dos. Yukiteru-san debió prometer algo de gran valor si Yuki-chan terminó por aceptar. ¿Me pregunto qué será? Tal vez lo de siempre -Ah, me salí de la narración - Lo que vaya a suceder en el futuro con ellas dos, seguro será algo para recordar, después de todo esta es la última oportunidad, no solo para el "amor soñado" de Luka. También lo es para Rin.

Fueron a un acuario, fueron al café de siempre donde el mesero les regaló un pase especial de parejas con motivo de San Valentín que ambas disfrutaron, después fueron a un parque lleno de flores, ahí permanecieron un buen rato mientras Rin descansaba un poco. Luka sabe que Rin se cansa fácilmente a pesar de lo enérgica que es. Finalmente Rin la invitó a ir al mirador, un lugar donde pueden llegar en bicicleta. Si van a preguntar algo la respuesta es que rentaron un par de bicicletas, y la segunda respuesta es que Rin le pidió a Luka que ese día llevara ropa cómoda para caminar mucho.

Y ahora están ahí, en una de las bancas del mirador, casi parece extraño que no haya personas en ese lugar a esas horas, pero recordemos que es San Valentín, ya sabemos dónde están todos.

...

Vamos a revelar información especial, Luka y Rin jamás se han besado. Así que esa verdad hace de este acontecimiento uno muy especial.

Rin sigue de puntitas sujetándose de la blusa de la mayor para no perder el equilibrio. Luka está sin palabras, bueno, tampoco es que ahora mismo pueda hablar. Ese primer beso de Rin es... Se nota que es su primer beso, la niña aguanta la respiración y sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, y esto a Luka le parece tierno y al mismo tiempo gracioso. Esta es una más de las cosas tan diferentes que hay entre Rin y todos los demás; todos aquí sabemos que la experiencia también cuenta pero no le vamos a quitar lo bonito ahora. La pelirrosa se sonríe y corresponde a ese beso inexperto. Ella ya lo sabe, lo decidió un día "de repente", Rin poco a poco mejorará y Luka estará con ella. ¿Así que, qué prisa hay?

Los zapatos de Rin poco a poco vuelven a tocar el suelo y su cara sonrojada sigue sonrojada, por fin suelta el aire contenido y se cubre la cara riendo bobamente mientras da saltitos de emoción incontenible. Luka llama su nombre y en seguida la pequeña rubia se encuentra rodeada en un abrazo.

-¿Luka-nee?- Apenas dice eso puede sentir las manos de Luka en su rostro seguidas de aquellos suaves labios nuevamente en contacto con los suyos.

Esta vez Luka se inclina un poco para iniciar un segundo beso. Sonrojada y deseando que cada día pueda ser así, Luka acaricia la oreja de la menor provocando una corriente de escalofríos placenteros en esta última. Rin de repente ya no se siente tan nerviosa, se siente aún más contenta, esta vez cierra los ojos con calma y se vuelve a agarrar de la blusa de la mayor mientras corresponde a aquel segundo beso.

"Es tan tierna" Luka jamás había sentido ese deseo de proteger, hasta ahora.

"Waaaaa~ ¡Me besó, me besó! Y es tan suave" Rin no deja de sentir ese hormigueo en sus labios y ese fuerte latido en su pecho, justo como Len le dijo que se sentiría.

Poco a poco la mayor se separa -L-Luka-nee- y en seguida Rin esconde su cara sonrojada en el pecho de esta.

-Jaja, gracias por el día de hoy, me divertí mucho- Luka acaricia la espalda de la rubia.

-Wehehe- esas palabras parecen un premio para la pequeña. Sabiendo que Luka es mayor que ella sí sintió preocupación de que esta pudiera aburrirse - ¡Ah! Luka-nee, ven, ya es hora- y tan rápido como siempre pasa de una acción a otra. Rin jala a Luka a la orilla del mirador.

-Luka-nee mira, wejeje desde aquí el cielo estrellado se ve como en las fotos- Rin se abraza al brazo de la mayor. En su mente la idea de su próxima operación no ha desaparecido, pero por algún misterioso motivo, eso no le impide sentirse feliz al estar disfrutando esa noche estrellada con su novia.

-Es la primera vez que estoy aquí, gracias por invitarme- le da un beso en la cabeza y agarra una de sus manos - deberíamos regresar el próximo año o cuando sea nevado, seguro también se verá de ensueño.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Sí! -Rin levanta su puño victoriosa - ¡Es una promesa! - y extiende su meñique, ante el gesto Luka cubre su risita y gustosa le corresponde.

Ambas miran las luces de la ciudad disfrutando la compañía de la otra.

Falta mucho para el próximo año y Luka ya quiere que sea pronto. Si mira su pasado puede recordar cómo fueron la mayoría de sus días de San Valentín antes de este: Los hoteles siempre están llenos, después de todo, igual que en fechas navideñas. Y el día de hoy, para ella es simplemente perfecto. Su mayor acto de "amor" esta ocasión ha sido genuino, no una simple complacencia física. En su corazón puede sentir esa paz y esa calidez que tanto había anhelado. Tan puro es ese amor que podría compararse con un mero sueño.

Rin saca su móvil y toma varias fotos con Luka, en seguida le envía unas y ahora pone una de esas mismas como fondo de pantalla, esa foto en la que ambas sonríen con las luces de la ciudad como fondo.

...

Len escucha el teléfono de la casa, es una llamada del hospital. Corre a buscar a su madre y le entrega el aparato. Escucha atento la conversación y una sonrisa se dibuja en su preocupado rostro. Las oportunidades que sean, él las aceptará.

...

-Jajajajaja, ¿qué es esto? - Rin rie todavía intentando encontrarle forma a la figurilla de arcilla pintada que Luka le regaló. Su novia tiene gustos extraños para elegir obsequios.

Luka se siente satisfecha, si Rin puede sonreírle así, es mucho más de lo que podría pedir este día. En sus manos hay una cajita con chocolates de color blanco y café con diferentes formas

-Gracias por la ayuda, Big Al- Olivier mira de pie, sonríe ligeramente.

Al lado suyo el mencionado se sienta en el piso intentando descansar un poco - De nada, fiuu. ¿Sabes? Es bueno que esta niña pueda disfrutar de días así.

Ambos miran a Rin, apenas unas horas atrás la niña había decidido que era mejor terminar su relación con Luka y su mente se había llenado de pensamientos negativos. Olivier, que siempre la cuida, pidió ayuda a Big Al para forzar pensamientos positivos en la pequeña, saben que no es correcto interferir así pero, como diría alguien, "si puedes ayudarles aunque sea un poco, ¿por qué no hacerlo?", ambos saben que el resultado final ya está decidido, aunque ni ellos mismos sepan cuál será.

…

Por fin el día está a escasos minutos de terminar, Yukari está agotada, es uno de esos días que más trabaja y la verdad puede comparar su cansancio con la muerte, si alguna vez la experimentó. Su cabeza le duele de manera insoportable y su cuerpo se siente tan pesado que ya no puede dar un paso más. Se va a descansar al edificio más alto. Dará las gracias porque este día no es lluvioso, aunque tampoco es que eso le vaya a afectar.

El fuerte viento que se siente desde ese lugar la relaja un poco, cierra los ojos e intenta dormir un rato. Seguro al despertar verá que Miku ya está a su lado como siempre.

Ok no, hoy no señores. Yukari siente la presencia de alguien y no es de su compañera. Normalmente la presencia de Miku solo le provoca más cansancio y hasta aburrimiento, cosa que le alegra porque la hace estar calmada. Pero esta otra presencia... la hace sentir paz, y eso para nada es buena señal.

-Um... Este... O-oye- la voz suave y tímida de ese ángel le eriza la piel y Yukari la ignora magníficamente - ¡Po-por favor sé que estás despierta!-

-Ok, ya entendí, ya entendí- habla cansada y se gira un poco dando la espalda a la recién llegada, lo último que quiere es tener que discutir con Ia - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya deberías estar en el cielo. Te van a regañar apenas llegues.

-Ah, te vi y quise venir a hablar contigo- responde tímida y un poco contenta.

-¿Y te dejaron venir?- Yukari voltea a verla interrogante, espera una respuesta convincente, sabe mejor que todos que Ia no debe estar con ella - Deben ser unos idiotas los que estaban encargados de vigilarte.

-Um... M-me escapé- Ia agacha la cabeza avergonzada por su acción inmadura.

Yukari abre los ojos con sorpresa y después echa a reír a carcajadas. Puede imaginar lo mal que la debe estar pasando Gackupo buscando por aquel inocente ángel, pero en este momento es lo que menos le importa, porque justo ahora su pecho se siente lleno, aquel vacío se siente lleno. Aquella falta de aire y la inmensa desesperación con las que lidia cada momento de su existencia se han calmado. -Jajajaja, de verdad son unos idiotas-.

Ia está asombrada ante la sonrisa de Yukari, es la primera vez que está así, el inocente ángel del amor presiona sus manos contra su pecho y sin saberlo sonríe aliviada. Por primera vez, desde su último despertar, siente algo diferente, algo parecido a la nostalgia y a la tristeza.

-Qué se le va a hacer. Mientras te encuentran y vienen por ti- Yukari se sienta a la altura de la otra y acaricia su cabeza - cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Ah, fue muy ajetreado, pero divertido, es uno de los días que más me gustan - Ia empieza a contarle todo lo que hizo, sus gestos emocionados son casi una recompensa para aquel cansado demonio. Yukari escucha atenta todo lo que el ángel del amor le dice. No podría sentirse más feliz si justo ahora Ia está ahí, con ella. Como siempre debió ser...

...

-¡Mayu ya basta!

En el cielo la locura ha perdido lo poco que tenía de cordura o equilibro o lo que sea. El amor que tanto anhela con vehemencia no está en ningún lugar. La locura ahora mismo no entiende razones -¡ONEE-SAMA!- no acepta nada que no sea el amor -¡ONEE-SAMA!- su mirada siempre perdida ahora mismo está completamente vacía. Sus manos manchadas en rojo y su cara con algunas gotas de aquel mismo color son muestra de lo que ha ocurrido en ese lugar.

Detrás de ella las paredes del pasillo tienen huella de su paso, al igual que los cuerpos destruidos de guardias y otros miembros del personal que yacen en el suelo.

El templo de los inicios, el lugar más pacífico y más puro, ahora mismo es escenario de una masacre.

Gackupo apenas puede mantenerla a raya con una barrera para que no avance, pero ella poco a poco sigue avanzando -¡Por favor, REACCIONA!- detrás de él hay pequeños ángeles que lloran asustados -¡Ella no está aquí!- de su cabeza salen gotas de sangre, igual que de su torso -¡Maldición! Quien sea... - la barrera apenas puede resistir un poco más, ya llegó a su límite. Gackupo cierra los ojos, la barrera se está rompiendo y Mayu sigue avanzando dispuesta a encontrar "eso" que hay en los demás excepto en ella.

Mayu respira demasiado agitada, como si le faltara el aire, ese vacío en su pecho es insoportable, como si la estuviera sofocando. Solo quiere estar con Ia, en su cabeza es todo lo que necesita. Todo lo demás no importa, nunca ha importado.

-Te llevaré con ella.

Miku aparece detrás de Mayu y le ofrece su mano.

Gackupo apenas resiste un poco más, su barrera desaparece y en seguida, como una salvación que nadie pidió, aparece ella, la peliacua que los abandonó –Tú… - el pelivioleta se desmaya.

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Chan, chan, chaaaan o algo así. **

**:v Se viene el drama y la acción ewe**

**En otro tema: **

**LostNeko120: **Tu deseo será escuchado. Gracias owo/

**Guest-san **Comparto tu opinión al 100%. Gracias owo/

¬w¬/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 6: El demonio del odio

Diciembre 27.

Son casi las dos de la tarde y Yukari despierta con dolor de cabeza, toma unos segundos para reaccionar y descubrir que está en su departamento y al lado suyo Ia duerme feliz llena de marcas en todo el cuerpo. El ingenuo ángel está aferrado a uno de sus brazos.

La peli-violeta se aterra y empieza a preguntarse qué pasó.

…

Alguien toca la puerta de ese cuarto- Adelante- y Rin responde en una suave voz.

-Hola- se asoma una joven pelirrosa y en seguida la cara de Rin se ilumina.

-¡Luka-nee!- la menor siente el impulso de correr a abrazarla, pero su debilitado cuerpo claramente no se lo piensa permitir.

-Heh, no tienes que levantarte, en seguida estaré contigo- la mayor deja su bolso en la mesita de siempre y se acerca a la cama para tomar asiento junto a su pequeña novia - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- apenas termina la pregunta y besa a la pequeña como si fuera lo habitual. Rin le corresponde a ese gesto con la misma normalidad.

-Wehehehe, me estaba quedando dormida, pero ya se me quitó el sueño- se deja mimar por la mayor que ahora mismo pasa de acariciar su cabeza a recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama y abrazarla con delicadeza -¿Y tú? Dijiste que estabas en exámenes finales, creí que no nos veríamos hasta la próxima semana.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, así que terminé mi examen lo más pronto que pude- Luka puede notar la expresión triste de Rin y en seguida aclara su respuesta-, resultó menos difícil de lo que temía, jeh, incluso puede pue vaya a sacar una nota perfecta esta vez.

-¿Segura?

-Jaja, sí, ¿no me crees?

-No lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal, ¿verdad?

-No. Dijimos que nos íbamos a esforzar y eso quiero hacer. Vale la pena si puedo estar aquí contigo.

Rin se sonríe un poco más tranquila y se abraza a Luka- De acuerdo, te creo- respira con calma y se percata del calor y el aroma que la rodean. Últimamente ha notado que su cuarto poco a poco se llenó de la esencia de Luka.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Len me dijo que sí podrás pasar el año aunque no asistas a la escuela, siempre y cuando puedas entregar tus trabajos en su mayoría.

-Ah, sí. Ugh… tener que hacer tarea en un hospital es aún más aburrido que hacerla en casa.

…

-Solo una más- Len está llorando en una banca del hospital – esta vez sí funcionará – su determinación está totalmente derrumbada. La última operación de Rin no se pudo realizar, y su cuerpo está tan débil que tener que esperar más tiempo ya es una locura. Detrás de él está la habitación de su hermana. Puede escuchar las risitas de las dos al platicar.

…

-Rin

-¿Sí? Luka-nee.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-… Hehe, gracias.

Hoy Rin y Len cumplieron dieciséis años.

…

_**Todo empezó cuando el ángel del amor se reveló. Como consecuencia de sus acciones le fue arrebatado el amor, y a cambio se le castigó entregándole el rol de representar únicamente el odio. **_

Yukari vuela desesperada buscando a Miku, pero no la encuentra en ningún lugar.

_**Era sabido que el odio era otra cara del amor, pero era necesario que existieran unidos. Pues, el odio es la emoción más pesada y solo el amor lo puede apaciguar. **_

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de aquel desesperado demonio, Ia despierta y lo primero que nota es que su pecho ya no duele como el día anterior. Al contrario, se siente incluso más ligera. Es una sensación indescriptible, algo como un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

_**Pero Yukari no lo soportó. Siendo ahora el ángel del odio, fue incapaz de cumplir con su rol. Cada momento separada del amor le provocaba sufrimiento, algo parecido a la muerte. **_

_**Lo intentó, se esforzó por cumplir con su castigo, ella sabía bien que lo tenía merecido, pero era imposible. Y entonces enloqueció. **_

Ia se sonríe inconteniblemente feliz, ver que Yukari no esté al lado suyo ya no la sorprende. Sentir todavía el contacto de aquellas gentiles manos en toda ella le hace estremecer, y recordar todas aquellas palabras de amor que Yukari dijo solo a ella le hacen dar pequeños grititos de emoción.

_**Llegó a un punto de quiebre donde empezó a absorber a los demás ángeles del nivel inferior esperando poder calmar su desesperación y llenar su vacío. Pero su deseo de recuperar el amor y todos esos sentimientos revueltos en ella la hicieron volverse algo incontrolable, al punto de casi desaparecer al amor en el proceso. Así llegaron las cadenas.**_

La noche anterior el ángel del amor fue devorado de la manera más amorosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

_**Frente a ella se presentó Miku acompañando a Gackupo en uno más de esos días de terapia. Yukari era ya una criatura irreconocible. Tan llena de oscuridad que ni siquiera el amor podría sobrevivir ahí. Tan vacía… **_

_**-Yukari-chan, mucho gusto – Miku se inclinó para quedar a la altura de aquel encadenado demonio. **_

A partir de aquel febrero, Ia empezó a frecuentar a Yukari a escondidas de los demás. El joven ángel nunca supo lo que pasaba cuando no estaba en el cielo, y gracias a esa ignorancia o ingenuidad ante los hechos, ella siguió una existencia en paz.

_**Aquel día surgió un tipo de locura, quien era una mezcla de anhelo desenfrenado por volver a ser una con el amor y al mismo tiempo una pureza que no entendía diferencias entre bueno y malo. **_

Al principio Yukari escapaba de ella, fue así varios meses. Solo apenas a finales de octubre Yukari empezó a ceder, quién sabe por qué. Bueno, yo sé por qué, pero eso lo explicaré después.

_**Y a partir de aquel día tanto Miku como Yukari desaparecieron de la vista del cielo y del nivel inferior. **_

Pero ahora mismo Yukari se siente sucia, sabe las consecuencias de lo que hizo y teme, no quiere volver a perder a Ia como fue apenas unos años atrás.

_**Poco después el renovado ángel del amor despertó. Era tan diferente a su forma anterior. **_

Y Miku parece haberse escondido de ella, porque no la encuentra en ningún lugar.

_**Y no sabía nada de la existencia del odio.**_

…

Ya son casi las ocho de la noche, Luka sale del hospital acompañada de Len.

-Gracias por estar con ella.

-No necesitas agradecer, lo hago porque deseo estar aquí –la joven se detiene al dejar de escuchar los pasos de su joven amigo- ¿Len?

El mencionado la abraza y echa a llorar – No quiero que muera- dice con un llanto entrecortado –estaba tan cerca, esta vez…

Luka lo intenta reconfortar un poco, pero vamos, ella se siente tan devastada como él.

Después de un rato los dos se despiden y la pelirrosa regresa a su departamento.

Apenas unos meses atrás Rin estaba bien y de repente Luka se enteraba que su pequeña novia tenía un padecimiento. Otra vez la vida le quería arrebatar lo que más amaba.

Vamos a regresar a los acontecimientos de estos pasados meses para entender por qué ahora mismo Luka llora en su departamento mientras abraza una foto.

…

…

Febrero 19

-A… U-un momento, ¿Luka-nee y ustedes dos ya se conocían?- Preguntó Rin sorprendida. Ese día quería presentarle su novia a sus amigas Miku y Yukari.

-Jaja, bueno, era una posibilidad si tomamos en cuenta que vamos a la misma academia, ¿no crees Yukari-chan?- Miku sonreía cómplice a su compañera peli-violeta.

-Y eso es lo de menos, si todos en el campus hablan del bomboncito de la facultad de idiomas, es imposible que no sepamos de ella – Yukari respondió burlona mirando de reojo la reacción de Rin y Luka.

-¿Bomboncito?- Rin procesando.

-A ver, tú – Luka agarró la cabeza de Yukari y puso presión – no hables de cosas innecesarias.

-¡¿Tú eres un bomboncito?!- Rin impactada.

-Jajajaja.

-Uuuuuuh.

-Kh… Ustedes dos no se rían – miró fulminante a las superiores de Rin – Y tú – agarró los hombros de Rin y se sonrojó fuertemente – Por favor no me llames bomboncito.

Febrero 21

-¡Hola, bombón!- Rin apareció detrás de Luka como de costumbre.

-Que no me ibas a llamar así- Luka arqueando una ceja, sonrojada.

-Jajaja, si dejaras de reaccionar así- Se sentó al lado de la mayor y agarró su mano para jugar con sus dedos.

Febrero 25

-¿Segura que tienes tiempo?

-No queremos causar problemas.

-Sí, no mucho pero acomodando mis actividades bastará.

-Um… ok.

Rin y Len acompañaban a Luka a su departamento. Los hermanos querían estudiar para su examen de inglés y Luka se ofreció a ayudarles.

-Waah, ¿vives aquí?- Len miraba un edificio alto.

-Sí.

-Queda algo cerca de la academia –Rin.

-Así es.

Subieron por el elevador y llegaron al cuarto piso. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a la entrada del departamento.

-B-buenas tardes.

-Con permiso.

Ambos hermanos saludaron en cuanto entraron al lugar. Nadie les respondió. Alguna vez Luka les mencionó que vivía con sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, ya llegué – Luka entró dejando escapar una risita – pasen – señaló la sala, los niños fueron a ese lugar.

El departamento era suficientemente espacioso para una familia completa. Pero todo es escuchaba callado. Había fotos de Luka y dos adultos. Un suave olor a incienso llamó la atención de los menores. En un pequeño altar estaban dos fotografías de los mismos adultos.

Luka salió de la cocina con dos bebidas para los chicos y en seguida preguntó qué temas debían estudiar para el examen.

Aquella tarde los chicos aprendieron mucho y se llevaron tarea.

Marzo 03

Luka caminaba en una de las áreas verdes del campus, aquella que colindaba con el campus de la escuela media superior. Esos días Rin y Len estaban muy ocupados haciendo quién sabe qué. Les preguntó pero los menores siempre desviaban la pregunta.

-¡Hola, Luka-chan!

-Ah, Miku, hola.

Al otro lado de la cerca, la estudiante en uniforme deportivo y dos coletas se acercó corriendo. Se escuchaba agitada -Buenos días. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh?

-Te vi mientras corría y noté que estabas, um… ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos? ¿Distante?

-Ah, jajaja, ¿cómo puedes notar eso desde tan lejos? Y ey, ¿estás en tu clase de deporte?

-Sí, hoy nos toca en la mañana. ¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo?

-Ah, no sé si pasó algo. Es solo que siento que me estuvieran ocultando algo – dijo con duda en su voz – y no sé si deba insistir o esperar a que ella me quiera de…- reaccionó al notar que Miku la escuchaba atenta- Um… Miku, ¿me esperarías después de tus clases para platicar de esto? No creo que sea buena idea si ahora mismo te estoy distrayendo.

-Hm… Hoy no podré, tengo que ir a mi trabajo y mañana tengo que cubrir a alguien más –la peli-acua hacía memoria de sus deberes -. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si nos vemos el fin de semana? Creo que estaré libre por la mañana.

-Ok, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre.

-De acuerdo, hasta el fin de semana, Luka-chan – Miku volvió a su ejercicio y Luka regresó a su edificio.

Marzo 08

-Luka-chan, buenos días.

-Hola.

El par de amigas se encontraba en la entrada de una librería. De ahí partieron a una caminata rumbo a un templo en lo alto de una colina.

-Siento que Rin y Len me están ocultando algo que yo debería saber, pero no quiero preguntarle y ser insistente. Ella dijo que lo sabría en su momento, pero… ¿No sé? Es como una sensación incómoda en mi pecho, me preocupa.

-Mhm. ¿Te preocupa que ya no te quiera?

-¿Qué? No. A… D-de eso no tengo duda alguna- Luka sonrojada.

-Jajaja, yo tampoco. Luka-chan, lo que sea que te esté ocultando, dale un poco de tiempo. Tal vez es algo realmente importante para ellos dos y por eso les cueste trabajo compartirlo contigo. Quién sabe. Los niños siempre atesoran hasta las cosas más insignificantes – Miku sonriendo de forma nostálgica.

La pelirrosa dio un suspiro y relajó sus hombros – espero que así sea. Ella es muy especial-.

-Khjjj jajaja Luka-chan en serio la quieres mucho- la peli-acua dio un codazo amistoso a su amiga.

-Bueno sí, me tomo con mucha seriedad esta relación- Luka inflando las mejillas.

-Jajajaja, y decías que ya no ibas a ilusionarte otra vez.

Marzo 14

-Kaito-nii ya terminé.

-Bien hecho. Pronto llegará Megurine-san.

-Mhm, jeje seguro ni se imagina la sorpresa.

-Rin-chan solo no te excedas, recuerda que hoy estás ayudando en el establecimiento. No es necesario que atiendas todas las órdenes y por favor, POR FAVOR, dile a tu hermano que deje de mirarme así.

-Jajajaja, ustedes en serio se volvieron buenos amigos – dicho esto, Rin salió a entregar un pedido a una mesa.

-¿De qué hablas?, grandulón – Len cruzó los brazos y miró con recelo al mayor –tengo suficientes motivos para mirarte así y sé que lo sabes.

Kaito empezó a preparar otra bebida para otra mesa. Su expresión serena hablaba por él mismo – Cada cliente es importante – fue su respuesta.

En cuanto la pelirrosa apareció en el establecimiento Rin se ocultó dentro del local y empezó a preparar su obsequio con la ayuda del mesero.

-Muy bien, iré a pedir su orden. Después dejamos pasar unos minutos y luego Rin-chan llevará esto – era una charola con un postre y un café latte listo para ser decorado.

-Una vez que Luka-nee reciba el regalo yo me encargo de llevarme las cosas – Len levantaba la mano emocionado.

Todos hicieron lo que les correspondía. El mesero Kaito tomó el pedido, un rato después apareció Rin vistiendo el uniforme de mesero del lugar y llevando una charola con un postre y el café latte. Dibujó la decoración de forma de corazones que estuvo practicando por días y que Kaito le enseñó. Luka quedó encantada con el detalle, esa pequeña era sorprendente para hacerla sentir así de especial. Finalmente Len estuvo atendiendo esa mesa por el resto del rato.

Así que eso era lo que los hermanitos le ocultaban.

Marzo 16

-¿Eeeeh~? Suena que te divertiste mucho.

-Jeje, sí.

-No sé, Luka ya caíste bajo. O no. Guardaré eso para cuando cruces la línea.

-¿Por qué siempre le quitas lo lindo? – Luka dando un codazo a Yukari.

Aquel día Luka volvía a platicar con sus amigas.

Abril 2

-A ver a ver a ver. A… - Rin lucía su nuevo uniforme de la escuela media-superior - ¿felicidades? Y… ¿Por qué no me dijeron? – y Luka apenas se enteraba.

-Porque Rin quería que fuera sorpresa, jajaja y sí que lo fue, deberías ver tu cara – Len se reía por la expresión de Luka.

Abril 19

Tenían una cita, fueron en tren a una playa cercana porque Rin lo sugirió. Ese día lo pasaron caminando por ratos y por otros Rin descansaba un poco. ¿Era imaginación de Luka o Rin se cansaba más rápido que antes?

Abril 30

-¡Oye!- Rin estaba sonrojada y en sus manos había una caja con golosinas y un gran moño.

-Jajajaja, considera este tu último regalo infantil. Es mi venganza por no haberme dicho de tu cumpleaños.

Len le sugirió regalarle dulces por el día del niño. Tanto él como Luka sabían que Rin se iba a poner tsundere ante el detalle. Luka apenas se enteró a inicios de abril de que los hermanos ya tenían quince años, además habían cumplido años desde finales del año pasado. ¿Y por qué no se enojó con Len? Porque él solo seguía órdenes de su hermana.

Mayo 3

[Lo siento, Luka-nee, estos días no podremos vernos. Este… Te avisaré cuando pueda pasar a verte. Ah, y no olvides que te quiero mucho.]

Fue la última llamada que había recibido de la menor después de que hubieran acordado tener otra cita para aquel fin de semana, una cita ahora cancelada.

Mayo 15

-Oye, ¿por qué esa cara tan aburrida?

-Yukari, hola - Luka estaba en el café del parque y frente a ella tomaba asiento la amiga y compañera de curso de Miku -. Digamos que tenía tiempo que no estaba tan sola, ya había perdido la costumbre.

-¿La mocosa terminó contigo?

-Ja ja ja, mira cómo me río con tu chiste – Luka tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ya ya, no te enojes, eso no es bueno para la piel, y solo envejecerás más rápido. O eso dicen las chicas de la clase.

-No diré nada porque si lo hago me volverás a restregar en la cara el que esté saliendo con una menor de edad.

-Y mira qué bueno que eres consciente de eso, en serio. Aquí tienes tu premio por honestidad – le entregó una hoja doblada.

-¿Y esto qué es?- Luka no dudó en tomarla.

-Una de las tantas cursilerías de los mocosos.

-Jajaja, veamos- al abrir el papel, Luka encontró la letra de Rin y un texto simple:

"No estés triste porque no puedas verme, sé que estás esperándome paciente pero creo que voy a tardar un poco más.

Pero si te sigues sintiendo sola recuerda esto: TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO

-Rin."

-Espera, te falta leer del otro lado.

"Luka-nee, te esperamos en esta dirección el martes a las ocho de la noche.

-Len"

Luka miró el mapa indicado. Ese croquis era obra del hermanito porque parecía un mapa del tesoro con pistas y dibujos alusivos a cosas, pero no había textos.

-Jaja, gracias, Yukari.

-Mhm, de nada. Ya me voy que creo que alguien me está siguiendo.

Mayo 18

-¡Luka-chan! – Miku en uniforme corrió hacia ella y se agachó bajo la mesa en la que leía.

-¿Hola? – esta se asomó, no entendiendo qué hacía Miku en el campus universitario.

-Por favor escóndeme.

-¿Un profesor?

-No no no no no, um… compañeros.

-¿Ok?

-Shhh ahí vienen.

Un estudiante de largo cabello violáceo y otros dos que se veían fornidos pasaron al lado suyo como buscando algo. Por un momento el joven de largo cabello se la quedó mirando y un rato después siguió su camino -¿A dónde se metió esta vez? – se le escuchó decir a lo lejos.

-Ya se fue, puedes salir – se volvió a asomar luego de asegurarse que ya no estuvieran.

-Fiuuu, gracias Luka-chan.

Mayo 19

Ya eran las ocho con tres minutos cuando Luka por fin encontró el lugar indicado. Era la salida del estacionamiento de un gran centro comercial. En una de las bancas estaban Rin y Len. Junto a los jovencitos estaba estacionada una bicicleta. Al principio Luka se sintió emocionada al ver, después de varios días, a su pequeña novia. Pero enseguida su sonrisa cambió a una expresión preocupada. Los chicos se veían alerta y Rin se veía ligeramente un poco más abrigada y no tan enérgica.

En cuanto llegó a su encuentro pudo ver cómo el rostro de Rin se iluminaba y Len parecía aliviado.

-¿Luka-nee? – Rin preguntó emocionada y sorprendida, después miró a su hermanito que le sonreía de oreja a oreja – ¿fue tu plan?

-Jeje, no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?- el joven se sonreía genuinamente emocionado – Luka-nee, iré a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial. Te la encargo – le guiñó y se fue –a lo lejos les gritó - ¡Solo tenemos como veinte minutos!- y volvió a su rumbo.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Luka tomó asiento al lado de Rin, estaba a punto de preguntar qué era todo eso pero la pequeña la abrazó y empezó a reír contenta – Tenía tantas ganas de estar contigo- volteó a ver a la mayor – Te extrañé demasiado, Luka-nee- y se volvió a abrazar a ella escondiendo su rostro el en cuello de la mayor.

Luka quería preguntar cosas, pero lo había percibido, un ligero olor a medicamentos emanaba del cuerpo de la menor y su abrazo era menos fuerte de lo acostumbrado. Decidió no preguntar nada en ese momento y simplemente disfrutar de esa compañía – También te he extrañado como no imaginas – besó su cabeza y volvió a envolverla en ese abrazo.

-¿No preguntarás nada? – habló Rin todavía escondiendo su cara.

-Solo por hoy, no preguntaré nada, solo quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo.

Pasados los veinte minutos llegó Len corriendo – ¡Rin, tenemos que irnos! – rápido se despidieron de Luka e igual de rápido subieron a la bicicleta y se fueron. Len conducía mientras Rin se abrazaba de su torso. A la vuelta de la esquina aparecieron un par de hombres con ropa de enfermeros. Estos detuvieron a los menores y sin poner resistencia tanto Rin como Len aceptaron el sermón. Luka ya iba a caminar hacia ellos pero Len le hizo una seña de que no interviniera.

Mayo 20.

-Lo siento. Sé que debía decírtelo pero Rin me pidió que no lo hiciera y… Lo siento.

-¿Cómo se supone debo sentirme ahora? Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.

-¡Aaaaagh, lo sé!

Len se agarraba la cabeza por lo culpable que sus acciones le hacían sentir. Luka se veía muy seria y preocupada.

-¿Y qué hacían fuera del hospital y a esa hora?

-Por favor no te enojes con mi hermana. Todo fue cosa mía.

-¿Y por qué harías algo así?

-Mi hermana… estaba muy desanimada, en el hospital solo se la pasaba deprimida y…

-¿Y por qué no me llamó?

-¡Ah! Dijo que no quería que te sintieras mal por su condición. Así que decidió no comunicarse contigo todo este tiempo…

-¿Pero soy su novia? ¿No sería lo más lógico que me hable de cosas como esto?

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…

-¿Es que no confía en mí?

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Te lo aseguro! Es solo que ella… n-no quiere lastimarte. En serio perdónanos por favor.

-Estas semanas que no los he visto… ¿Estuvieron en el hospital?

-…

-¿Rin está bien?

-…

-¿Qué tan gra-

-¡Luka-nee! - el joven se levantó de su silla y golpeó la mesita con sus manos, esto provocó que Luka diera un saltito en su asiento – Rin está en el tercer piso, las horas de visita terminan a las ocho y esta semana tenemos exámenes. Sería de mucha ayuda si… pudieras… - agachó la cabeza.

-No necesitas inventar una excusa para hacer que la vaya a visitar. Realmente estoy enojada, y necesito una explicación. Pero en este momento o que más me importa es saber que ella está bien.

Se puso de pie y Len la siguió. Fueron a pagar y se fueron rumbo al hospital.

Mayo 24

-Luka-chan, por favor sal de ahí. Luka-chan, ya van tres días.

-Déjame a mí- Yukari apartó a Miku de la puerta y pateó con tanta fuerza que derrumbó la entrada – Listo. Ya puedes entrar.

Entraron al departamento de Luka. Llevaba tres días sin salir de ahí.

-Luka-chan…

-¿Ustedes sabían de su problema?

-Nos enteramos hace poco.

-¿Por qué la vida me quita todo lo que quiero?

-Idiota. No pienses cosas negativas.

-Yukari-chan tiene razón. Rin-chan todavía no se da por vencida, ¿por qué tú sí?

Esas palabras hicieron eco en los confusos pensamientos de Luka.

Mayo 25

Luka visitó a la mamá de Rin y Len. Yukari le dijo dónde trabajaba mientras Miku distraía a Len. La pelirrosa quería tener una conversación a solas.

Explicó toda su relación con Rin y se sorprendió al saber que la señora Kagamine estaba enterada. Pidió permiso para visitar a Rin en el hospital.

Junio 1

-Ya llegamos.

-Gracias.

Luka dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Del otro lado se escuchó la voz de Rin.

-¿Luka-nee?- La jovencita estaba arreglada con ropa para salir y una sudadera, el hospital era frío, - ¡Waaaah~ Luka-nee! – La chica apresuró sus pasos y se abrazó al cuello de la mayor.

-Ahjaja, con cuidado. Tu hermano me dijo que hoy te darían de alta – Luka cubrió los labios de Rin con su índice. Se notaba que la rubia quería hacer muchas preguntas. Al igual que ella.

Era por la tarde y Luka estaba en la casa de la familia Kagamine, en la habitación de Rin. Ahí, ambas expusieron sus preguntas y respuestas.

-¿No… estás enojada? ¿Terminarás conmigo?- preguntó Rin después de contar toda la historia.

-Niña tonta – Luka la abrazó - estoy muy enojada, pero no solo contigo, también conmigo por no haberme dado cuenta. Y no voy a terminar contigo solo por esto.

Rin echó a llorar.

Los siguientes meses fueron altibajos en la salud de la menor y las visitas al hospital se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, pero esta vez Luka también estaba con ella.

Agosto 12

Había fuertes ráfagas de viento en todo el campus. Los estudiantes preferían quedarse dentro del edificio a salir.

Luka debía ir a otro edificio a entregar un archivo. En el camino, sintió fuertes ráfagas de viento chocar contra ella y podría jurar que parecía haber escuchado voces.

-¡Ya deja de moverte!

-¡Entonces deja de atacarme!

Gackupo volaba persiguiendo a Yukari. Y no solo él la intentaba alcanzar, los guardias que lo acompañaban también trataban de detenerla.

-¡Por tu culpa ella está así!- le arrojó una esfera de energía.

Ella la desvió con una barrera haciendo que se estrellara contra el vidrio de una ventana.

-¡¿Y crees que yo lo sabía?!- ahora Yukari arrojaba un fuerte rayo contra él - ¡¿Si ella siempre se acerca a mí y es tan fácil que se les escape, entonces no crees que ustedes están haciendo algo mal con su seguridad?!- seguía arrojando rayos contra sus atacantes – ¡Y si Miku está en el cielo no es mi problema, para empezar ella pertenece ahí!- ahora los atacó a golpes.

Últimamente Ia se estaba comportando de forma extraña. Más distraída y distante de lo normal. Y Miku parecía haberse escabullido muchas veces en el cielo por ese motivo.

-¡Ella ya no pertenece aquí!- Gackupo apenas la logró agarrar del cuello de su uniforme al mismo tiempo que ella le propinaba un golpe en la cara. Como un efecto rebote, él en seguida le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza. En cosa de segundos ambos prepararon un ataque de energía y chocaron. Esta energía se esparció en diferentes direcciones.

Luka iba saliendo del edificio, no se podría dar cuenta de lo que ocurría en ese espacio, pues todo ese acontecimiento era invisible para los humanos. Una de esas explosiones de energía se dirigía a ella.

En su espalda Luka sintió una ligera brisa y al voltear Miku estaba ahí dándole la espalda, la joven peli-acua respiraba agitada.

-¿Miku?

-¡Hola, Luka-chan! - daba bocanadas de aire. Agarró la muñeca de la mayor y echó a correr al interior de otro edificio - ¡Hoy hay demasiadas ventiscas, ¿no crees?!

Septiembre 5

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Luka y Rin están en el departamento de la mayor. Rin le ha pedido una especie de último deseo. Quiere sentirse amada en cuerpo y alma. Si fueran circunstancias diferentes Luka con gusto la devoraría pero dada la situación siente que no debe hacerlo. Pero quiere cumplir el deseo de Rin así que lo intenta.

La besa al principio con timidez, de igual forma intenta proporcionarle caricias que al final se sienten inseguras. Esos besos tímidos empiezan a bajar por su cuello y esto provoca un gemido de Rin. Luka no se siente cautivada ni extasiada. Inesperadamente o justo como lo pensó, Luka siente miedo.

-Perdóname, no puedo- Se abraza a la menor que tiene una expresión herida y un poco aliviada.

Septiembre 6

-¿Cómo que no pasó nada?

Len parecía asustado en lugar de aliviado.

Octubre 12

-¡Luka vete de una vez!

-¿Ok?

-Yukari estaba en la biblioteca apresurando a su amiga a salir del lugar, en cuanto esta se fue, volvieron a aparecer Gackupo y muchos más guardias que la última vez.

-Que quede claro, que lo intenté por las buenas, ángel estúpido – se veía sumamente molesto y harto. Aquellos días Ia simplemente parecía no reaccionar con nada y Mayu la cuidaba como un tesoro no permitiendo que alguien más pudiera acercarse.

Octubre 13

Luka apenas iba a cenar. Una llamada interrumpió su actividad.

[¡Es Rin!]

-¿Dónde están?- se levantó del lugar y rápidamente fue a cambiarse.

En unos minutos ya estaba en el hospital. Rin estaba siendo atendida. En cuanto Len vio a Luka corrió a abrazarla. Un par de minutos después llegó la madre de los menores.

Octubre 26

-Por favor…

Rin le sonreía de una forma casi suplicante.

Y Luka no opuso resistencia alguna esta vez.

Los besos titubeantes volvieron, las caricias titubeantes volvieron. El débil cuerpo de la rubia temblaba ligeramente entre la incertidumbre y la falta de energía.

Poco a poco Luka empezó a despojarla de sus prendas, y lo que hubiera deseado fuera una escena de ensueño… ahora mismo era más una escena de tragedia.

-No… No, no no NO- Yuki se abrazaba a Yukiteru y ocultaba su rostro en llanto – ¡Haz que se detengan! ¡Esto no debería ser así! ¡No es divertido! ¡Haz que paren!- el hombre en traje acomodó sus anteojos y acarició la cabeza de la niña intentando reconfortarla. Frente a ellos se consumaba un acto de amor en medio de amargas lágrimas y una profunda desesperanza por parte de ambas amantes.

Noviembre 17

-¿Ya terminaste tus deberes? –Luka cerró su libro al ver que su novia guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y estiraba los brazos.

-Sí, hoy estuvieron fáciles.

-Mira que hacer tarea en tus condiciones.

-Pero si hoy me siento bien –Rin infló las mejillas.

-Ven acá, niña mimada – la pelirrosa la abrazó y se recargaron sobre el respaldo de la cama del hospital.

-Jajaja, ¿y de quién es la culpa eh?- Rin se dejaba hacer. Le encantaba sentirse rodeada por esa calidez.

-Ya casi es tu hora de la comida.

Diciembre 27, fecha actual.

No. La vida no tiene nada contra ella, o al menos eso creo.

Luka se queda dormida abrazando esa foto.

-¡TU! ¡Te estuve buscando en todas partes!- Yukari aparece frente a Miku.

-Te tardaste mucho, Yukari-chan – Miku la mira de pies a cabeza – Y puedo notar que estuviste con ella.

-¡¿Qué me diste anoche?!- agarra a Miku del cuello.

-Te aseguro que nada- Miku levanta las manos como si fuera arrestada.

Ambas están en el cuarto de Luka. Son invisibles.

-¿Pudiste sentir su sincronía?

-¡No estoy jugando!

-Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes? Les insistí desde que las separaron. Nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto. No pueden forzar un rol contrario en un ángel solo porque sí. Anoche ambas se sintieron bien, ¿cierto? Esa sensación dolorosa se calmó, ¿cierto? Para ella fue lo mismo. Estoy segura que ahora se siente mucho mejor que ayer.

-¡Y si eso es verdad entonces todo lo que hice por ella fue en vano!

-Ya te lo había dicho desde el principio. Eso no era necesario.

-Pero si no permanece pura…

-Yukari-chan, es imposible que algo sea eternamente puro. Por eso existen las renovaciones. Es parte del ciclo - Miku se suelta fácilmente del agarre de la otra y empieza a caminar a la ventana, la atraviesa y sus alas se extienden - ¿No hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Yukari recordó su motivo principal –¿Qué le hiciste a Mayu?

-Ah, ah, esa pequeñita existencia. La puse a dormir por un tiempo.

Ambas volaban rumbo al departamento de Yukari.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Y tú dónde crees? – Miku apuntó con su índice en el pecho de la otra.

Yukari se maldijo una y otra vez.

…

En el cielo, la locura permanece encerrada y dormida bajo una fuerte barrera. La noche anterior se salió por completo de control. El ángel de la razón está gravemente herido.

…

Una vez más volvemos al departamento de Yukari. Ia prepara algo de cenar para cuando Yukari llegue. Y la verdad, es un ángel muy torpe. Toda la cocina es un desastre y la comida al final es un sándwich que Mayu le sugirió probar alguna vez.

Yukari llegará en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se lo hace saber.

-Con que así se siente el amor- se sonríe y presiona sus manos contra su pecho.

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Por fin pude ver la película de Violet Evergarden. Ah mi corazón v': **

**En otro tema: **

**AaronVS3: **:'v y lágrimas. Gracias :'v/

**LostNeko120: **Gracias por aguantar la montaña rusa :'v/

**Próximo capítulo: **

La perspectiva de Rin (y las interrogantes) y el flashback de Ia y Yukari (cómo terminaron así) y por qué Gackupo está tan enojado con ella. Este es un mini arco de 2 caps (aclaro que el drama ya casi termina y eso que apenas empezó).

¬w¬/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 7: El ángel del amor.

Diciembre 27, fecha actual.

-Con que así se siente el amor- se sonríe y presiona sus manos contra su pecho.

Alguien toca el timbre, Ia emocionada se apresura a abrir, tal vez sea Yukari, aunque conociéndola seguro entra por cualquier lugar menos la puerta.

-Ahora mismo regresarás al cielo – Gackupo está frente a ella. Se ve mucho más serio y sombrío de lo habitual.

-¿Qué… ocurrió?- Ia retrocede un paso.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió! El amor debe permanecer puro, ¡el amor debe permanecer puro! ¡¿Qué no te lo dije?! ¡TU AMOR NO ES EXCLUSIVO DE UNO! – termina gritando todo, acorralando a Ia contra la pared - ¿Sabes qué pasará ahora?- se aleja y golpea la pared.

-Yukari-chan me dijo – Ia baja la mirada.

-¡¿Y aun sabiéndolo…?! – Gackupo la agarra por los hombros, al principio parece furioso, después parece destrozado – Otra vez… - abraza a Ia como si la estuviera reconfortando.

-¿Jefe?- alcanza a decir antes de desmayarse.

…

Miku y Yukari vuelan rumbo al departamento, por un momento Yukari siente escalofríos, sabe lo que eso significa.

-Yukari-chan, Gackupo acaba de ir por.

-¡Ya sé!- responde de mala gana, empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Y ahora mismo tal vez se preguntan qué pasó anoche entre Yukari-chan e Ia-chan. Seguro ya lo imaginaron, el problema no es lo que pasó sino el motivo. Y eso puedo decir que es completamente parte del ciclo.

Ahora sabremos cómo fue que Ia-chan se hizo del título de ángel del amor.

**Todo empezó cuando el ángel del amor se reveló. Como consecuencia de sus acciones le fue arrebatado el amor y con esto su existencia se dividió. **

**Hay casos extraordinarios entre los ángeles mismos, casos donde un ángel alberga dos esencias y por lo tanto dos roles. Este era el caso del ángel llamado Yukari, su rol: entregar amor. Y su otra esencia era el ángel del odio, Ia, su rol: absorber el odio. **

**Para estos casos extraordinarios ambas existencias pueden convivir en un mismo cuerpo, y también pueden tomar forma individual siempre y cuando estén cerca uno del otro. Bueno, el ángel del amor es un poco más especial. Es el ángel del amor quien mantiene cuerdo al ángel del odio, después de todo el odio es la emoción más pesada y solo el amor lo puede apaciguar. **

**Pero con la ofensa que había hecho Yukari, Ia fue renovada y purificada para poder representar al amor. Y así fue que surgió el nuevo ángel del amor, sin recuerdo alguno de su papel anterior y sin recuerdo alguno de la existencia del odio. Mayu fue presentada ante ella el día en que despertó, Gackupo le dijo que sería su compañera a partir de ese momento. **

**Al principio Ia se sintió perdida, y poco a poco, y bajo la tutela de Gackupo, aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber del amor y su pureza. Claro, nadie le dijo nunca el por qué era necesario que el amor permaneciera puro, y tampoco le dijeron la verdad de Mayu.**

Ia despierta en una habitación especial, la recuerda bien, ese fue el lugar donde estaba el día que despertó tras su "creación".

-Ia- la voz de Gackupo la toma por sorpresa y voltea a verlo, está sentado detrás de ella – todo esto todavía se puede revertir.

-Pero quiero estar con ella.

El peli-violeta da un pesado suspiro – Ia, lo que sientes por Yukari no es real.

-Cla-claro que lo es, soy el ángel del amor, ¿quién mejor que yo para saber de estas cosas?

-Ia, hay algo que no sabes.

-Estoy consciente de que esto provocará un desequilibrio entre el amor y el odio en los humanos.

-No es eso…

-Y si estoy aquí es porque piensas renovarme otra vez, um… Yukari-chan me lo dijo, ¡que una vez hace tiempo fui renovada!

-Espera…

-Si lo que hice jamás debió ocurrir está bien si pierdo mi rol, dejaré de ser el ángel del amor, tú también dijiste que este papel no se me daba bien. Las decisiones que tomo siempre son las menos adecuadas y… y… Por favor no me separes de ella – Ia echa a llorar.

Gackupo aprieta su mandíbula, esa escena frente a él le recuerda lo que ocurrió unos años atrás y a una inocente Yukari llorando de la misma manera sabiendo que le arrebatarían a Ia.

-Ia, las consecuencias de lo que hiciste no llegan solo a eso. Los humanos mezclarán el amor y el odio y no entenderán diferencia entre uno y otro, ¿sabes eso a qué lleva? – Ia niega con la cabeza – a la locura.

Con un movimiento de manos Gackupo muestra a Mayu durmiendo encerrada en un gran cuarto oscuro, la pequeña tiene una flecha en el pecho.

-¿Mayu-chan?

**Siendo ahora el ángel del odio, Yukari no pudo soportar la ausencia del amor, ella sabía bien que lo tenía merecido, pero era imposible. Y entonces enloqueció. **

**Existieron unos ángeles en el nivel inferior, ángeles fuertes, capaces de soportar gran cantidad de adversidades, un día empezaron a desaparecer hasta que no quedó ninguno. En aquel tiempo Ia seguía sin despertar de su renovación porque su cuerpo se había empezado a debilitar al punto de casi desvanecerse, el motivo: Yukari había empezado a absorber a aquellos ángeles. Pero recordaba bien, el día que despertó lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña Mayu sonriéndole y una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, que, en cuanto Mayu se acercó a ella, este vacío pareció apaciguarse. **

-¿Por qué está así?

-Ia, Mayu no es un ángel como tú ni como yo, ella es algo que no debería existir. Mayu es la representación de una conexión muy fuerte entre tú y Yukari.

Ia no sabe qué decir. Apenas alcanza a presionar su mano contra su pecho.

-Mayu nació de la desesperación de Yukari por volver a ser una contigo…, de la imperiosa necesidad de recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado…

Ia no entiende cómo ella y Yukari puedan estar conectadas por Mayu si apenas hasta hace poco interactuaba con el demonio del odio.

-Sabes que el amor debe permanecer puro… Fue la primera lección que te di pero nunca te dije el "por qué". Nunca nos dimos cuenta del momento en que Yukari empezó a amar a esa otra existencia en su interior - Ia abre los ojos por la sorpresa, su mano se presiona más, en su interior siente que está a punto de tener una gran revelación del vacío que no podía llenar hasta hace poco – Yukari originalmente era el ángel del amor, la emoción más frágil, más inocente y más pura. Y tú eras el ángel del odio, uno de los ángeles más resistentes, tu impureza se equilibraba con la pureza de Yukari, pero ese equilibrio se rompió cuando ella te dedicó su amor -Ia se pone de pie aterrada. Ahora entiende por qué Gackupo le dijo que lo que sentía por Yukari no era "real" – Antes de que fueras quien eres ahora, Yukari se encargaba de este papel. Un día desobedeció las reglas al igual que tú–. Gackupo se pasa las manos en la cara después suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos como queriendo escapar de la realidad – Ella fue más allá, forzó la separación de una pareja.

-Pero esa es una actividad común.

-Sabes que se pueden forzar las separaciones, pero solo cuando tú misma has formado ese vínculo con una de tus flechas. Si el vínculo se formó por sí mismo, es imposible que tus flechas funcionen. Y aquella pareja era legítima, aunque también era prohibida.

-¿Entonces no fue bueno que lo haya hecho? Si estaba prohibida…

-No, porque haciendo eso te perdió – acaricia la cabeza de Ia – y la pareja que fue separada también se borró de las listas del destino.

-¡Qué terrible!

-¿Ves? Es mucho peor de lo que parece. Sabes lo que significa ser borrado de las listas del destino. Aquella jovencita no debería experimentar más amor – frente a Gackupo aparece una joven escribiendo en su pc – pero gracias a la intervención de alguien recibió una segunda oportunidad, en tu lista estaba marcada como caso especial.

-Sí, la recuerdo.

En la imagen Luka estira los brazos y después bebe un poco de café.

-Un ángel intervino por ella, a cambio entregó su cuerpo.

-¿O sea que ya no existe?

-Es bastante parecido a eso. Él ya no tiene forma física y nunca más la volverá a tener. Jah… Regresando al punto, Yukari jamás habría hecho lo que hizo, siempre fue un ángel recto y diligente, pero… ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? –Gackupo invita a Ia a volver a sentarse.

-¿Porque se enamoró?- pregunta temerosa de estar en lo correcto, mientras toma asiento.

-Porque en aquel momento ella ya te amaba - sonríe resignado - Ia, quiero que permanezcas aquí y medites. Tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar, lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Cuando estés lista… haz lo que tengas que hacer – el ángel de la razón sale de ese cuarto. Ia permanece callada, meditando.

Lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, entregarse a Yukari de esa manera, ahora siente que eso jamás debió ocurrir, empieza a llorar. Ahora entiende por qué sintió que por fin estaba completa, no era exactamente "amor", pero tampoco quiere decir que no lo era… ¡Ja! Ahora entiende por qué se atraen tanto, simplemente porque su cuerpo percibe el odio que tanto tiempo estuvo acostumbrada a cargar y lo anhela, y seguro Yukari siente lo mismo.

Ahora entiende por qué esa peli-acua que está con Yukari le dijo hace meses que era normal querer estar con Yukari, ¡ja! ¿A caso lo sabía? Después de todo le dijo "Es normal querer estar con tu otra mitad, así como es normal que tarde o temprano se vuelvan uno" Tal vez… volverse uno no significaba entregarse a ella de esa forma… Si antes coexistían en una sola, significa que todavía deben poder hacerlo. ¿No?

El confundido ángel sigue llorando. Afuera de ese cuarto Gackupo espera un momento más, los sollozos de Ia le parten el corazón. Se recarga un rato en la pared, su cuerpo está agotado, la noche anterior fue la peor de todas. Se va a sus labores.

…

..

Siete años atrás.

Rin todavía era una niña cuando fue diagnosticada. Tenía el mismo padecimiento que su padre y nadie podía asegurarle que fuera a vivir más allá de su infancia. La pequeña apenas tenía nueve años cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte. Fue en ese momento que su hermano Len pidió un deseo, a quien fuera. Corrió desesperado a un templo cercano al hospital y suplicó por el bienestar de su hermana, su desesperación lo llevó a ofrecer su vida a cambio de un milagro.

Pasó varios minutos ahí, ya no tenía fuerza para soportar. Y fue ahí que surgió lo que él llamó un "milagro": frente a él apareció una joven de largo cabello verde aguamarina, ella vestía ropas peculiares y poseía un par de hermosas alas grises.

-A… ¿Me puedes ver? – preguntó incrédula la peli-acua al darse cuenta de que el niño seguía todos sus movimientos.

El niño lloró de felicidad, parecía que su deseo sería cumplido. La abrazó.

Luego de un rato de que el ángel peli-acua por fin pudiera quitarse a ese niño de encima, y luego de escuchar su historia.

-No puedo intervenir con esas cosas, no es correcto- aquel ángel se negó.

-Pe-pero dijiste que eras un ángel.

-Y lo soy, pero no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca, hay reglas, ¿sabes?

-Entonces haz una excepción, por favor.

-Una excepción. Niño.

-Len – le corrigió.

-¡Ahem! Len, si hiciera una excepción contigo luego habrá más que querrán lo mismo, una vez que empiezas no te detienes.

-¿No hay otra manera?

-Um… - el ángel se puso a pensar, ya tenía suficientes problemas con su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo – agh, qué se le va a hacer –, hizo aparecer un libro – según esto… - empezó a buscar algo – ah, aquí está, mhm… tu hermanita no morirá hasta los dieciséis.

-… ¿Qué?

-Que pase lo que pase en este momento, su fecha de muerte ya está indicada, ah, aunque eso es algo que no te puedo decir, al menos te puedo pasar esta información, dieciséis años. ¿Qué tal eso? Y por ahora seguirá llevando una vida normal, más o menos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, después el niño abrazó al ángel.

-¡Gracias, gracias!

-Eh, pero no hice nada.

A partir de ese día y hasta las fechas actuales el ángel que respondía a nombre de Miku se volvió cercano a esos dos niños. Al principio fue solo para distraerse, después fue porque le parecía interesante el que el hermano menor quisiera que la mayor experimentara todas las cosas que pudiera antes de morir, después quiso ayudarles sin usar su divinidad, les aconsejaba de las muchas experiencias que había visto a otros humanos vivir, al final para Miku Rin y Len se volvieron sus objetos de estudio, y en algún punto incluso se encariñó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Miku les presentara al ángel del odio, Yukari.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí? Invadiste mi privacidad, me obligaste a ir a una escuela, tch, ¿para qué quiero ir a una escuela? Y no siendo suficiente… - se tapó la cara con las manos por lo harta que estaba de que Miku la jale de un lado a otro - ¿Ahora quieres que sea niñera de un par de mocosos?

-No seas así, Yukari-chan, podemos aprender mucho de ellos, a usar el sentido común al estilo de los humanos, recuerda lo que pasó el otro día: levantar un auto con una mano no es normal – ahora Miku se sobaba la cabeza – y esta mañana, trepar un árbol de un salto tampoco es algo que los humanos hagan.

Rin y Len escuchaban sorprendidos mientras miraban alternadamente a esas dos criaturas.

-¿Qué puedo aprender de un par de mocosos?- Yukari no podía negar las acusaciones.

-Te podemos enseñar muchas cosas, juegos, qué golosinas saben mejor, um… hacer las compras en el centro comercial.

-Podrías aprender a cocinar con nosotros, ¿ustedes de qué se alimentan?

-¿Ves? Podríamos aprender algo – Miku le sonrió victoriosa.

Yukari se resignó a obedecer.

Desde que la dividieron de su parte más pura llamada Mayu y recuperó la conciencia, Gackupo le ordenó a Yukari que estaría bajo la custodia de Miku. Así fueron los últimos años.

**Flashback**

**-… ¿Quién…?**

**-Hehe, Miku, ese es mi nombre, y a partir de hoy me haré cargo de ti, Yukari-chan – la peli-acua le expendió la mano agarrando a Yukari de uno de sus brazos para levantarla – Alguien me habló de ti y de lo mal que se sentía por involucrarte en sus problemas – le sonrió compasiva. **

**Fin del flashback**

Los siguientes años fueron de aprendizaje, justo como dijeron esos hermanitos, siendo sincera, eso de ir a la escuela me parece divertido, llevo casi cinco años repitiendo el mismo año. Yukari-chan de vez en cuando cambia de año escolar. Y hoy por fin terminó pasando lo que les dije que pasaría.

Regresamos con Rin-chan, actualmente está próxima a que llegue la fecha de su muerte. Es algo muy doloroso para su hermano, pero sigue siendo parte del ciclo y no se puede evitar. Me gustaría que no vieran la muerte como algo triste o malo, pero quién soy yo para decirles eso, solo soy "yo".

Desde que supo de su padecimiento, Rin-chan se volvió una niña triste, la información que le di a Len-kun aquel día sí tuvo un precio, él no podía decir lo que sabía de la fecha de muerte de su hermana. Si llegaba a decirle eso significaría borrar a Rin-chan del libro del destino, y todos sabemos lo que pasa si te borran de ahí. No volverás a existir y tu última vida será privada de todo. Esta vez, nadie intervendrá. Al menos no el poder de alguno de nosotros, por ahora solo podemos ayudar a Rin-chan a llevar una vida llena de experiencias.

Diciembre 27

Miku y Yukari ya están en el departamento. Hay una nota:

"Se acabó el tiempo, demonio estúpido".

Yukari rompe el papel y vuelve a salir volando, tendrá que ir a ese lugar.

-Yukari-chan no tan rápido, nadie se la llevará.

-¿Llevársela? Por mí que la destruyan.

-¡Oh rayos! ¿Ustedes dos siempre tienen que ser así en cada tiempo?- Miku cruza los brazos – Ya acepta que Mayu-chan te preocupa, y ya admite que la quieres de regreso.

-¿Cómo podría querer algo así de regreso?

-Porque ella es el núcleo de tu existencia y la de Ia-chan. ¿Crees que no sé qué planeas hacer? Quieres unirlas y así autodestruirte. Si Mayu-chan es capaz de soportar el odio y al mismo tiempo su locura se puede mantener bajo control al estar con Ia-chan, significaría que tú ya no servirás para nada, y sospecho que planeas hacer lo mismo que ese hermano tonto. Y de una vez te digo que NO debes hacerlo.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Cuando la separaron de mí, ese estúpido de razón me arrebató MI amor por ELLA, no solo toda la pureza, también se atrevió a borrar mi amor genuino por Ia. Sé que Mayu estará bien, es sorprendentemente resistente, y sé que mi plan no fallará. A estas alturas, es peligrosa para todos menos para Ia y para mí. Es inevitable que ella deba ocupar mi lugar.

-¿Así que sabías por qué Gackupo siempre te estaba persiguiendo?

-Mientras más impura me vuelva, hasta llegar a un punto donde ya no me pueda recuperar, Mayu se volverá más resistente y su locura poco a poco desaparecerá.

-A veces te escucho hablar y siento que lo escucho a él.

-¡Ja! Tu hermano mayor es un terrible ejemplo a seguir.

-Y dicen que lo hacen "por amor", son unos tramposos.

…

…

Diciembre 26 (el día anterior)

-¿Cómo entraste?- Yukari entró volando por la ventana, encontró a Ia sentada en el sofá haciendo nada, solo quieta.

-Bienvenida, Yukari-chan – Ia le sonrió.

-Ah… ¿Fue Miku?- se fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, sabía que Ia la seguía.

-S-sí, me dijo que hoy estarías todo el día en casa después de regresar de la escuela y… q-quise esperarte- dijo esto temerosa de que Yukari se enoje.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Yukari salió del cuarto, resignada a tener que estar con Ia el resto del día. La abrazó.

-¿Yu-Yukari-chan?- Ia se sintió contenta pero confundida, Yukari nunca era así.

Afuera del departamento, Miku terminaba de formar una barrera anti-odio alrededor del lugar – No creo que me lo vaya a agradecer. En fin, tengo que ir a otros lugares- Miku bajó por los pasillos del edificio y se fue.

Por el resto de ese día Yukari no se dio cuenta de que estaba portándose como cuando era el ángel del amor, seria, diligente, y una romántica empedernida.

…

En el cielo Miku ya estaba ahí para el momento en que Mayu perdiera el control, y así pasó, aquella pobre criatura se volvió agresiva una vez más, pero esta vez, una simple flecha en su pecho la calmó y durmió.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Gackupo miraba estupefacto a la peli-acua.

-Solo necesita amor, y esta flecha tiene mucho de eso – señalaba la flecha incrustada en el pecho de Mayu. Había unas letras grabadas en esta.

-Con esto… todo volverá a su curso.

Solo a penas Gackupo se dio cuenta, no podía localizar a Ia en ningún lugar - ¿Dónde las escondiste?

-Hasta que solucionen su problema, podemos esperar un poco más.

-¿Y qué hay de ella?

-Ahora mismo solo es un cuerpo vacío.

Temiendo lo peor Gackupo retrocedió unos pasos antes de dar la orden de arrestar a Miku.

-Hehe, te exaltas muy rápido, señor de la razón, así nunca podrás alcanzar la sabiduría.

-¿Por qué haces estas cosas? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que hizo tu hermano?

-Lo que hizo no tiene que ver conmigo, y lo que estoy haciendo no ha roto ninguna ley, así que sigo siendo inocente de cargos. He vivido más tiempo que todos ustedes, y he visto repetirse este escenario, no entiendo por qué no pueden dejar que el ciclo se cumpla.

Desesperado, Gackupo se agarró la cabeza -¡Porque para ti pueden parecer solo unos días pero para nosotros es mucho, mucho más que solo eso! ¡Lo que hizo tu hermano para ella han sido siete años, para nosotros han sido apenas unos días pero para ti es como si hubiera ocurrido apenas hace unos segundos! ¡Ustedes dos viven en un ritmo completamente ajeno a los nuestros! ¡¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?!- cae arrodillado – tú.

-Tampoco puedo esperar a que tus métodos den resultados. Hay muchas vidas que cuidar – Miku acarició la cabeza del peli-violeta y se fue. Todos los guardias estaban quietos en sus lugares.

…

Yukari e Ia, en un momento fugaz sintieron algo cálido en sus interiores florecer, ninguna dijo nada al respecto, pero esa sensación en sus pechos era tan familiar y reconfortante que no se dieron cuenta de que aquel fragmento había vuelto a ellas, el amor que les arrebataron ahora mismo las unía, y como si de una droga se tratara, nada más les importó que estar con la otra.

¿Qué importaba lo demás? Atesorarían ese pequeño momento para siempre.

Febrero 03 (dos meses después)

Once de la mañana con veintiún minutos, Luka llega alterada, Len está viendo desde afuera del cuarto de Rin, él aprieta sus puños con fuerza, ella se cubre la boca con sus manos temblorosas. Rin está muriendo, el aparato conectado a ella ya no da señales de vida, los médicos intentan reanimarla pero no está funcionando, rápido la llevan a un quirófano, los dos les siguen. Según el historial médico no esperaban que fuera hoy, tenían la seguridad de que faltaban al menos dos meses, pero no fue así. La joven está muriendo y ninguno de los mortales estaba preparado.

-Es hoy – Miku habla pero nadie la escucha. Es invisible en este momento. En una de sus manos hay un libro, con la otra agarra una pluma. Está a punto de firmar el documento que confirma la muerte de un humano.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día?- Miku cierra los ojos, en el interior de su existencia empieza a caminar a la parte más oscura de sus emociones y pensamientos, llega frente a alguien escondido en lo profundo de esa oscuridad –la humana que amas estaba llorando mientras veía a sus padres morir. Hoy vuelve a llorar y sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

La figura en la sombra se abraza con más fuerza.

-Intenté entenderlo pero aun, um… aun me falta aprender, en fin. Rin Kagamine, fecha y hora de muerte: tres de febrero, once horas, veintiocho minutos, cuarenta y un segundos, yyyyy dos milisegundos – en el papel empiezan a escribirse letras doradas con la información que Miku está diciendo.

El reloj marca las once veintiocho con siete segundos.

Miku acerca la pluma para firmar y aprobar.

…

Ia no sabe cuánto tiempo ya ha pasado, ha pensado mucho lo que Gackupo le dijo y ya tomó una decisión. Arreglará todo lo que hizo mal. Esta vez se apegará a las reglas. No quiere que más seres terminen lastimados por sus decisiones imprudentes.

Sale de ese auto-encierro, busca una lista de tareas, toma su arco y diferentes flechas y sale a cumplir con su labor.

…

"Todo esto no me agrada nada, ahora soy tan culpable como tú, hermano tonto" Miku abre los ojos al cielo, lo que pasó en el hospital ni siquiera le pasó por la mente. En el último momento, aquel otro encerrado dentro de ella hizo uso deliberado de su habilidad. Ahora Rin será borrada de la lista del destino.

Continuará…

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Cada que veo el final de "Ouji-sama nante iranai" pienso que quisiera ver unos capítulos extra de esos extra. **

**El manga "Mieruko-chan" está genial, no esperaba releerlo en un fin de semana pero vaya que valió la pena.**

**TT_TT es lamentable que "Pocha climb" haya terminado tan rápido, tenía un potencial llamativo, era tierno TT-TT**

**En otro tema: **

En el siguiente capítulo seguirá el drama, pero ahí sí tendrá fin.

**Próximo capítulo: **

**-Lo siento.**

¬w¬/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El amor se equivocó

Capítulo 8: El amor se equivocó.

Febrero 03

Ia no sabe cuánto tiempo ya ha pasado, ha pensado mucho lo que Gackupo le dijo y ya tomó una decisión. Arreglará todo lo que hizo mal. Esta vez se apegará a las reglas. No quiere que más seres terminen lastimados por sus decisiones imprudentes.

La joven sale de ese auto-encierro, busca una lista de tareas, toma su arco y diferentes flechas y sale a terminar su labor.

Se lleva todo el día con esa actividad, por fin llega a esa pareja, busca a Luka en los lugares que siempre frecuenta pero no la encuentra. Busca su ubicación con la ayuda de un dispositivo y vuela rumbo a ese lugar.

…

Febrero 02 (noche anterior)

Ya casi termina la hora de las visitas, Luka lee unas hojas del borrador de su tesis, al lado suyo Rin sigue durmiendo. Solo fueron un par de meses pero la condición de Rin empeoró demasiado al punto de casi morir. Luka lucha cada día por no llorar frente a su pequeña novia, pero por dentro siente que ella también está muriendo. Todos estos días Rin termina siendo intervenida, y cada vez es peor. Luka preferiría no ir a casa, pero tiene que ir, ella también necesita descansar. Ha estado ahí todos los días sin falta y se ha quedado con la autorización de la madre de Rin pero… Su asesor de tesis le insiste en que entregue avances de calidad y no aquellos esbozos, ya la citó para una plática de "qué piensa hacer". Tiene miedo de que al irse y regresar al día siguiente Rin ya no esté. Se da cuenta de que está teniendo demasiados pensamientos negativos así que sale un rato de aquel cuarto de hospital.

Olivier la sigue de cerca, la tristeza que esa joven comparte con Rin incluso a él le hace sentir mal.

Luka sale al gran patio del hospital y se sienta en una de las bancas, inclina la cabeza y se cubre la cara, empieza a llorar. Olivier la abraza – Lo lamento- sabe que ya no hay nada más por hacer, el destino de Rin ya está escrito, hace unos días vio al ángel de alas grises visitar la habitación de Rin, él ya sabe lo que eso significa.

Si su amor destinado sería así de doloroso, entonces Luka preferiría…. "Qué estás pensando, Luka…" se regaña por pensar así.

Pasa un rato para que se tranquilice, revisa su reloj, dentro de poco una enfermera irá a revisar a Rin, será mejor que regrese ya. Se levanta y va a lavarse la cara, no quiere preocupar a la pequeña rubia.

Febrero 03 (por la tarde)

Después de sentir que la perdía para siempre algo "milagroso" ocurrió: después de no reaccionar por varios minutos Rin reaccionó, los médicos no pudieron explicar el cómo, pero fue una reacción tan sutil que la chica ahora está conectada a más aparatos, podrían decir que si la desconectan sería suficiente para decir que ha muerto, pero su familia no quiere darse por vencida, así que ahora mismo Rin está en "coma" y nadie sabe cuándo despertará en caso de que despierte.

Apenas son las seis de la tarde, en la mañana Luka se reunió con su asesor y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca al recibir una llamada de Len diciendo que Rin estaba empeorando. La pelirrosa no tiene idea de qué excusa pondrá pero ya lo pensará después, por ahora quiere estar ahí un rato más. Len le dijo que esta vez él se quedará con su hermana, ahora mismo Luka solo está esperando a que el rubio llegue, y mientras espera va a una máquina expendedora en el pasillo de al lado. Compra unos dulces sabor menta que Rin siempre le invitaba. Olivier la acompaña, Luka podrá verse normal pero su tristeza la hace parecer un cristal a punto de romperse ante sus ojos.

Lo que ocurrió en la mañana no debió ocurrir, por muy doloroso que sea, los ciclos de vida se deben respetar. Olivier no sabe qué pensar al respecto, en cualquier momento Rin será borrada de la lista del destino y con eso todo le será arrebatado. Pero por ahora, mientras el encargado no aparezca frente a ella, todavía puede disfrutar un poco de la felicidad de estar con su persona amada. Sería algo tan bueno si Rin despertara pronto.

-¡Ah! Aquí está- frente a ella aparece Ia volando.

-¿Ia?- Olivier se ve confundido al ver al ángel del amor frente a ellos.

Ia hace aparecer su arco en una mano, en la otra aparece una flecha, pero esa flecha se ve diferente a las que suele usar.

-… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- y Olivier ya ha visto antes esa flecha, siente que se le va el aliento y que su cuerpo no reacciona, el recuerdo de la última vez que vio esas flechas le invade y le asusta.

El joven ángel de largo cabello apunta al pecho de Luka – Lo siento- y le dispara la flecha.

-¡NO!- Olivier se atraviesa entre Luka y la flecha pero qué puede hacer él, la flecha le atraviesa hasta alcanzar a su objetivo. El pequeño voltea aterrado.

Luka se tambalea un poco en el pasillo. Aunque ella no lo puede ver, hay una flecha roja en su pecho que al alcanzar su corazón se empieza a absorber.

-A… ha…. – Olivier empieza a llorar con una voz ahogada, muchas de las vendas y heridas que tiene actualmente empiezan a sanar conforme esa flecha se desintegra – ha… - se deja caer al piso.

-De verdad… lo siento – Ia vuela rumbo a la habitación de Rin.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué…? - Luka reacciona y se ve confundida, lee los letreros del pasillo - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- confundida da vuelta y empieza a buscar la salida.

Olivier sigue en el piso, mira a la pelirrosa alejarse rumbo a la salida. Su cuerpo siente espasmos, otro montó de vendajes y heridas empiezan a desintegrarse nuevamente, voltea hacia la habitación de Rin y entra corriendo. La rubia sigue como estaba, en coma, y en su pecho termina de absorberse aquella flecha.

-¿Ya se va?- Una enfermera en recepción le habla a Luka.

-A… ¿S-sí?

-Vaya con cuidado.

-¿G-gracias?

La pelirrosa sale del hospital, no entiende qué hacía ahí. Regresa a su departamento y se pone a planear sus actividades para el próximo día, tiene que revisar sus documentos de tesis y enviarlos a su asesor, mientras más pronto lo haga más pronto le responderá. Si se concentra en eso tal vez pueda terminar lo que le falta en menos de un mes. Ja, tampoco es que tenga otra cosa que hacer. Ahora que lo piensa… No ha salido a divertirse con nadie desde aquel último exnovio que le pareció un cretino. Bueno, mejor así que perder el tiempo con relaciones infructíferas. Al menos hasta que termine su tesis. Después ya verá. Tampoco es que su persona destinada exista "Jajaja, ya estoy grande para esas cosas", en fin, a terminar ese documento.

Len llega al hospital y se registra en recepción, la enfermera le informa que Rin está sola y Luka se fue. Él se ve confundido, se suponía que Luka lo iba a esperar. Llega al cuarto de Rin y se sienta en una de las bancas del pasillo, saca su móvil y llama, nadie contesta, vuelve a intentar llamar una y otra vez, por fin a la séptima recibe respuesta.

[¿Hola?]

-¿Hola? ¿Luka-nee?

[¿Pe-perdón?]

-¿Pasó algo? La enfermera me dijo que te fuiste temprano.

[¿Quién eres? ¿Len?] Luka miró rápido el nombre del contacto.

-¿Está todo bien? Sí soy Len.

[Perdona pero no… no te conozco, no sé quién te agregó a mis contactos y tampoco me interesa saber, por favor no vuelvas a llamar] después de eso Luka colgó dejando a Len completamente en blanco.

Vuelve a llamar pero una vez más nadie le contesta. No entiende.

…

…

Han pasado días, Luka no da señales de aparecer por el hospital, tampoco de responder mensajes ni contestar llamadas, Len quiere visitarla pero nunca la encuentra en su departamento y en el café de siempre tampoco parece haber ido en los últimos días.

-¿Seguro que no ha venido?

-No ha pasado desde que empezó a visitar a tu hermana en el hospital, ¿en serio no responde a tus mensajes? Qué extraño.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no sé qué pasó, es como si de repente mi hermana hubiera dejado de existir para ella.

-Len, no te alteres- el mesero le da una palmada en la espalda – si la veo por aquí o en algún otro lugar me aseguraré de avisarte en seguida.

-Lo siento, gracias Kaito-nii.

El joven rubio se despide, lleva un vaso de café en su mano.

-Es extraño que Megurine-san se porte así – vuelve a sus actividades.

…

…

Luego de recibir el sermón de su vida, Luka se siente exhausta, por una parte la felicitaron por entregar un avance bien preparado, por otra, la regañaron por desmayarse en el campus. Le dijeron que estaba exigiéndole demasiado a su cuerpo y la mandaron a un merecido descanso de tres días. Y la verdad no dirá que no.

Camina por el parque cerca de la academia y ve el café de siempre, tiene rato que no va así que decide pasar a beber algo caliente como de costumbre.

Toma asiento en el lugar de siempre y revisa el menú como siempre, ve que hay nuevos productos. ¡Ja! Tiene rato que no pasaba.

-Bienvenida, Megurine-san – escucha una voz reconocible, es el mesero de siempre, pero se escucha un poco diferente, ¿como si hubiera un eco celestial? – tenemos nuevos productos, ¿le gustaría probar mi recomendación?- Luka levanta la mirada y ve al mesero peli-azul sonriéndole como siempre, pero hasta su sonrisa se ve diferente, se ve tan brillante -¿Megurine-san? Jaja, ¿me veo diferente? Tal vez porque me corté el cabello – bromea un poco.

-A… S-sí, por favor- responde ligeramente sonrojada – me… me gustaría probar tu recomendación – le sonríe.

-Jaja, en seguida- Kaito se va y en ese momento ella presiona su mano contra su pecho, siente su corazón acelerado "¿cómo que el mesero? Bueno es apuesto pero ¿siempre se vio así?" dentor de su corazón casi puede escuchan un "kyuuuu~n".

Desde un árbol, una avecilla mira atenta cómo su flecha empieza a desvanecerse en el pecho de Luka – Solo me falta él- Ia suspira y saca otra flecha, apunta a la entrada del café, está esperando que salga Kaito y en cuanto este sale ella le arroja la otra flecha.

-Aquí tiene, espero que le agrade, no es tan dulce como parece, y por parte de la casa le traigo esto – pone también un postre.

-¿Qué pasó?- Ia está sorprendida, la flecha que le arrojó chocó y cayó al suelo, agarra otra y la vuelve a arrojar mientras Kaito y Luka platican un poco - ¿Pero por qué?- ya hay once flechas regadas en el piso, ninguna se logró incrustar en el corazón del peli-azul –Nah, no creo, ¿un mortal que ame de forma legítima sin mi intervención? Apenas y los cuento con los dedos de las manos- saca un aparato y escanea al peli-azul.

-Debería cuidar mejor su salud, por favor. Si Rin-chan se entera la va a regañar – el mesero cubre su risita – o puede que termine burlándose jaja.

-Vaya… - Ia lo mira como si estuviera viendo un espécimen raro – es genuino… - el escaneo indica que Kaito ya ama a alguien y es nada más y nada menos que nuestra pelirrosa.

-¿Rin?

-Será una buena anécdota para cuando ella despierte- le sonríe como queriendo animarla.

-¿Quién es Rin? Shion no sabía que tenías hermanitas – Luka se sonríe imaginando que el mesero debe ser un hermano muy cariñoso.

Kaito deja de reír -¿Qué?- recuerda lo que Len le dijo – No, Rin-chan, la chica que siempre viene a pasar el rato con usted, rubia de cabello corto, siempre usa un gran listón en la cabeza… - retrocede un paso, su expresión lo dice todo.

-E… ¿No? No tengo ninguna amiga con esas características – Luka sonríe nerviosa, por el tiempo que lleva frecuentando ese lugar sabe que el mesero no hace ese tipo de bromas pero ella de verdad no conoce a alguien así.

-Megurine-san, lo siento, ¿puede esperarme hasta que termine mi turno?, no falta mucho.

-¡Claro! Te espero – le sonríe.

Kaito regresa a sus labores, está confundido, saca su móvil y empieza a escribir un mensaje para Len, en seguida se retracta y lo guarda.

-Supongo que si él ya la ama y ella ya está flechada significa que mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho, ¿cierto?- el avecilla cruza los brazos - ¿qué diría Mayu-chan? – estira sus alas y echa a volar.

Por fin se da la hora de que Kaito salga, Luka le sigue esperando.

-Gracias por esperarme- el joven la invita a ponerse de pie y caminar un rato por el parque. Saca su móvil y escribe un mensaje para Len, esta vez sí lo envía.

Kaito saca su móvil y busca algo – ¿reconoce a estos chicos?- le muestra una foto, están Rin y Len vestidos de meseros practicando.

-No los había visto.

-Disculpe si suena descortés pero, ¿ha revisado las fotos de su móvil?

-¿Mi móvil?- inconscientemente lo saca - ¿crees que tenga fotos de ellos aqu…?- se tapa la boca con la mano libre, tiene muchas fotos de esos chicos, en especial de la chica. Voltea a ver a Kaito. No sabe qué está pasando.

-Megurine-san, por favor, sé que lo que diré sonará como una locura pero por favor – agarra la mano de Luka - le estoy diciendo la verdad – busca alrededor algún asiento disponible y la guía a ese lugar, ya ambos sentados le dice – esa jovencita se llama Rin Kagamine, se conocen desde que iba a la secundaria, se conocieron en el café donde trabajo y se frecuentaban ahí, poco a poco formaron un lazo especial.

-Ajaja, Shion, me estás perdiendo aquí, no… ¿es una broma?

-Rin y tú eran novias – frente a ella aparece Len agitado.

Luka ve que es el chico de las fotos y su voz… - ¿Tú me llamaste hace días?- se levanta enojada.

-Lu-Luka-nee escucha – Len se incorpora – no sé qué pasó pero, dime – su voz se escucha quebrada - ¿en serio olvidaste a mi hermana?

-Lo que están diciendo es una locura – Luka mira a ambos – no creí que fueras este tipo de persona – le habla a Kaito – y tú, ¡yo jamás me relacionaría así con…! - se aleja rápidamente dejando a los dos sorprendidos.

-La olvidó… - Len echa a llorar.

-Perdóname, ¡Agh! Acabamos de empeorar las cosas – Kaito se acarra la cabeza.

-Ya está bien, no es tu culpa – Len se sienta al lado suyo – gracias, Kaito-nii.

-Oye, oye, no nos vamos a rendir- le da un golpe en el hombro – esto no salió nada bien pero ellas dos tienen que estar juntas – le sonríe confiado.

-Jaja… ¿Por qué querrías ayudar a mi hermana? – se limpia las lágrimas – si tú y yo sabemos que te gusta Luka-nee.

-Porque antes de que me ella me gustara, Rin-chan ya era parte de su vida. Digamos que estoy respetando a mi rival, no sé qué pasó pero si Megurine-san olvidó su relación con ella, entonces solo tenemos que recordárselo, y si eso no funciona entonces hacemos que se vuelva a enamorar.

-Eres extraño.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Sigue in despertar, ya ni siquiera sé si algún día…

-Lo hará, ya le pasaron muchas cosas como para que no lo haga.

…

Apenas entra a su departamento Luka se desploma en su cama, está hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se atreven a decirle esas cosas? Saca su móvil y revisa su galería de fotos. Al principio parece tener fotos en un hospital pero eso no le interesa ahora, ahora mismo quiere saber de esa chica rubia. Luego de un rato por fin llega al inicio de esa galería. Respira hondo y empieza a revisar con detalle, primero es una niña con uniforme de secundaria, se ve que siempre estaba sonriendo, sin darse cuenta Luka empieza a imaginar cómo sería el carácter de esa niña sonriente, seguro bromista y siempre alegre. Sigue pasando las fotos y hay fotos de los dos ¿hermanos?, se parecen mucho, no podría distinguir a uno del otro. Sigue pasando las fotos y los hermanos parecen ir creciendo. Hay fotos de un san Valentín y ¿una especie de mirador? Y esa chica mirando el horizonte, luego sonriendo a la cámara. Siguen pasando fotos, ahora ambas hacen un corazón con sus manos frente a la cámara, están en el café. Siguen pasando más y más fotos. Ahora están en una playa, la rubia escribe cosas en la arena, ya tiene el uniforme de preparatoria. Y ahora empiezan fotos en un hospital. Esto sorprende a Luka. La chica rubia está hospitalizada, conforme pasan las fotos su condición parece ir empeorando, las últimas fotos no parecen alentadoras. Tal vez Luka no la conozca o no la recuerde o lo que sea pero como persona ver el deterioro de esa niña le mueve el corazón.

Deja su móvil y decide cenar, luego toma un baño, luego regresa a su cuarto. Decide revisar sus contactos, recuerda que borró el número de aquel chico, busca el contacto de la chica y encuentra en su perfil una foto de ambas. Se siente incómoda al ver eso, es como si esa Luka fuera alguien más. Revisa las conversaciones y los archivos adjuntos de principio a fin. Si eso fuera una broma tendría que aplaudirle a quien la haya hecho pero no se puede engañar.

Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada - ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?- se limpia las lágrimas, aunque no la recuerde, haber leído todas esas conversaciones le ayuda a crear todo un panorama de lo que posiblemente fue su noviazgo con esa chica, y aunque esa Luka no es nada como ella, tampoco puede negar que aquella relación le pareció especial. Ya lo decidió, no quiere tener nada que ver con todo eso, si solo la va a lastimar, entonces prefiere dejar las cosas como están.

…

…

Han pasado semanas y Rin por fin despertó, después de eso volvió a dormir por otros días y después volvió a despertar. Sigue dependiendo de los aparatos para respirar pero poco a poco su condición parece mejorar.

Len y Kaito no han vuelto a ver a Luka, es como si se hubiera escondido. Ni en el café, ni en la escuela, ni en su departamento, seguro en su departamento simplemente los ignora cada vez que la van a buscar.

Miku desapareció de la vista de todos, al igual que Yukari.

Y Rin por fin puede hablar.

-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Mamá está bien, hoy pasará a quedarse contigo.

-¿Y la escuela?

-¿En serio me estás preguntando de la escuela?

-Hehe…

-¿Alguien más de quien me quieras preguntar?

-Hm… ¿nadie en particular?

…

…

-¿Megurine… san?- Kaito está saliendo del trabajo y afuera le espera Luka.

-Hola – le sonríe.

Continuará…

**x-x-x**

**N/A:**

**Ya vamos hacia el desenlace.**

¬w¬/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


End file.
